


По направлению к земле обетованной

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>беты: Aizawa, daana, Erica vagans</p>
    </blockquote>





	По направлению к земле обетованной

**Author's Note:**

> беты: Aizawa, daana, Erica vagans

  
_Мы различаемся по способу достижения цели, определяемой логикой наших рассуждений,  
а не по самой цели. Мы идём на войну друг против друга по направлению к одной и той же земле обетованной._  
А. Сент-Экзюпери

В дневных новостях снова ничего не сказали о домашних животных, и, пряча планшет в рюкзак, Гиноза вздохнул с облегчением. Перед тем как смотреть рекомендованный министерством информации выпуск, он привычно разжевал белую кисло-сладкую таблетку «Тоса-форте». За окном школьного автобуса, свернувшего на Хакусан-дори, замелькали яркие голографические рекламы. С каждым годом небоскребы преображались, прятали угрюмые тяжелые фасады под сверкающей глянцевой оболочкой. Некоторые становились выше на полсотни метров, некоторые, наоборот, размывали верхние этажи отражающими поверхностями. Гиноза привычно прищурился, изучая их поверх очков. У широкого крыльца гостиницы «Империал» появились ослепительно изумрудные кипарисы в кадках. Розовый куст, оплетавший стену соседнего здания, тоже был оптической иллюзией. Настоящие розы в такое время не цветут. По шее влажно стукнул и упал вниз шарик жеваной бумаги, с задних сидений раздался дружный хохот. Не оборачиваясь, Гиноза поднял капюшон старой отцовской ветровки. Поверх разноцветных вывесок и затейливо разукрашенных стен в стекле отражалось нескладное угловатое лицо, подрагивая в солнечных лучах, как некачественное голо. Чтобы не видеть его, Гиноза прижался к стеклу виском. Пальцы в кармане машинально поглаживали пузырек с успокоительным, только вчера распечатанный. «А зараза-то очкует» — донеслось сзади. Их разделяли два пустых ряда, благополучного школьника Мацуо из благополучной семьи с благополучным тоном и его, отказавшегося давать Мацуо списывать. «От обмана портится оттенок» — сказал Гиноза, заметив учителя на пороге класса, а значит — безнаказанно. До поры до времени безнаказанно.  
Вся его жизнь состояла из отрезков «до поры» — до выпуска из школы и переезда в другой район из душной Киты, на тесных улочках которой они с Даймом одинаково не имели шанса найти хорошую компанию: немногочисленные владельцы собак переходили на противоположную сторону дороги, стоило им появиться из-за угла, как будто от Дайма тоже что-то могло передаться. До маминого выздоровления. До знакомства с кем-нибудь, перед кем не нужно будет оправдываться. До того дня, когда в новостях запретят иметь живых домашних животных. Хорошо бы пошел дождь, тогда Мацуо до завтра ничего не сделает, подумалось Гинозе. Солнце насмешливо скакало в редких пробелах между высотками. Добравшись до конца проспекта, автобус переехал через развязку над железнодорожным полотном. Пришлось подниматься, следующая остановка была его.  
— Эй! — окликнула Риса, сидевшая через проход. — Не хочешь сделать уроки вместе?  
Даже плотный синий пиджак не мог полностью скрыть округлившуюся за последние полгода грудь. Гиноза засматривался на нее все чаще, как и остальные. Толстяк Ито, закадычный приятель Мацуо, присвистнул на полсалона, с передних сидений заоборачивались.  
— Обещал помочь по дому, — тихо пробормотал Гиноза, выдавив извиняющуюся улыбку, и поспешно добавил: — Давай в другой раз, — хорошо понимая, что никакого другого раза не будет, просто Риса решила подобрать его на дороге, потому что была хорошим человеком или потому, что позавчера поругалась с Мацуо.  
Днем окрестности станции пустовали. Спрыгнув со ступеньки, Гиноза решил не углубляться в квартал, а пройти до своей улицы в обход, вдоль путей. С прошлого месяца здесь на каждом углу повесили новые, все еще ослепительно белые сканеры. Он не ошибся: троица вышла следом, с громким зевком долговязый Ласточка потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи. Мацуо с Ито негромко переговаривались. Набросив рюкзак на плечо, Гиноза зашагал прочь, стараясь идти не слишком быстро, чтобы они не решили, что он сбегает, и не погнались следом. До дома было минут пятнадцать ходьбы, а в рюкзаке, старательно завернутое в бумажный пакет, лежало купленное на рынке перед школой деревце бонсая. Старик отдал его вместе с тяжелым керамическим вазоном. Шансов оторваться от преследования с таким весом за спиной было немного.  
Пальцы на крышечке дрогнули, и она слетела, таблетки рассыпались по карману. Гиноза вытащил одну и торопливо разжевал. От «Тоса-форте» в голове становилось немного деревянно, как будто каждый кусок мозга по отдельности застывал, превращаясь в толстый непроницаемый ствол, сверху еще и обернутый защитной пленкой. Готовить уроки это немного мешало, но ничего серьезного на завтра не задали. Под ноги подвернулся идеальной формы овальный камень, продолговатый и сужающийся с одной стороны, как яйцо, — до чего же хорошо он подойдет бонсаю, когда тот достаточно вырастет. Гиноза подобрал его, наскоро отер о куртку и положил в карман. Пыльный булыжник к чистым таблеткам. Следовало, конечно, отправить его в рюкзак, но это означало останавливаться. Голоса и шаги за спиной не стихали, совсем наоборот. Смех стал резче, несколько раз его окликали привычным школьным именем «зараза». Мацуо сам боялся драться, но хотел на этот раз попробовать всерьез. Промежуток «до» неумолимо сокращался.  
Гиноза машинально отправил в рот еще одну таблетку. Тихий хруст на зубах успокаивал, заглушал опасения помутиться прямо под сканером слишком сильно. Это их должна заметить Сивилла, не его. Он не делает ничего плохого и не собирается делать. Он просто возвращается домой, чтобы неторопливо развернуть бонсай, поставить его на подоконник и залить кипятком овсяную лапшу из пакетика. Потом он уберет землю со стола, пообедает и отправится выгуливать Дайма. И камень, конечно, он не забудет помыть этот камень. Мысли сплетались неторопливо, как густые шелестящие кроны. Стало жарко, очки то и дело норовили сползти с намокшей переносицы.  
— Ты что, оглох, зараза? — Ласточка грубо рванул его за плечо, вынуждая развернуться. Ткань треснула по рукаву и разошлась.  
— Фу-у, преступником воняет! — брезгливо протянул Мацуо, махая рукой перед носом. Пальцы мелькали так близко перед лицом Гинозы. Он судорожно сжал кулак в кармане и, поднеся его к губам, высыпал в рот сразу таблеток десять.  
— Тебе кто разрешил в папашиных шмотках в школу ходить? — продолжал Мацуо.  
— Всех заразить решил? — поддал Ито сбоку.  
Его писклявый смех и хриплый басок Мацуо крошились в перестуке колес подъезжающего к станции поезда, размалывались в вязкую жижу, как таблетки у Гинозы на языке. Накатывались волнами снаружи и прилипали к коже прямо через ветровку и рубашку, проходили сквозь поры, смешивались с кровью.  
— Он специально!  
— Давай, снимай!  
— Давай поможем!  
Воздух остановился, загустел перед лицом. В рекламе «Тоса-форте» огромная красная дарума в костюме супергероя с эмблемой Т на груди перекатывалась с боку на бок и пела: «Тоса съел — тон посвежел!», а девчонки с пушистыми розовыми ушами пищали и хлопали сзади. Кто-то пищал и здесь, может быть, даже Риса, хотя что ей было здесь делать. Гиноза был слишком занят, чтобы проверять. Булыжник с треском врезался в верхнюю губу смеющегосяМацуо. Это оказалось настолько просто, что не удовлетворило Гинозу.  
— Не преступник, — повторял он. — Не преступник. Полицейский, а не преступник.  
В окнах поезда совсем рядом мелькали вытянутые лица, красные иероглифы на каждом вагоне — Канагава-Токио — расплывались перед глазами. Чтобы Мацуо понял и не сбежал, как его приятели, приходилось держать говнюка за грудки и прикладывать головой о ствол дерева. В Ките все деревья были настоящими, старыми, как и это слово, «говнюк» — из прошлой жизни, когда отец приходил домой со сладковато-горьким запахом изо рта, стаскивал ботинки в прихожей и качал головой, приговаривая: до чего довели, говнюки, до чего довели. Мацуо понимал плохо и все время норовил выскользнуть из рук. Язык с трудом шевелился, застревая в липкой слюне, ее стало так много, что всю во рту было не удержать, она стекала по подбородку, орошала брызгами раскрасневшееся испуганное лицо. Чужие пальцы то цеплялись за плечи, то пропадали. Третьим ударом Гиноза сломал мясистый нос. Вязкий шум в ушах нарастал, сквозь него едва пробивался тонкий скулящий звук. Удивительно, какие звуки может издавать человеческое тело, когда прекращает говорить гадости. Бить Мацуо не было приятно, бить было легко. Но рюкзак все время мешал замахнуться по-настоящему хорошо. Устав, Гиноза отвернулся и опустился на корточки, чтобы прополоскать камень в луже перед тем, как положить в карман, но в глазах потемнело раньше.  
— Эй, помогу давай, — бодро предложил кто-то сверху и, не дождавшись ответа, попытался вздернуть его на ноги. Остального Гиноза не помнил. В медицинском пункте их с матерью предупредили о вреде передозировки. Вечером из-за закрытой двери ее комнаты снова доносились всхлипы. На тыльной стороне ладони обнаружился записанный ручкой телефонный номер с кодом Канагавы, чернила были до того едкие, что оттирать их мочалкой пришлось добрых полчаса, а потом еще замачивать в порошке манжет рубашки. Кожа после этого до ночи горела огнем. Цифры намертво отпечатались на внутренней стороне сетчатки, но не звонить же было незнакомому человеку в такое время, да и потом, ничего хорошего от незнакомых людей Гиноза давно не ждал.  
Его криминальный коэффициент застрял на семидесяти девяти с половиной, уроки по специальной программе «Светлотон» больше не помогали. Зато в школе уже никто не задирал, держаться от Гинозы подальше теперь старались даже учителя. Поразмыслив, терапевт прописал физические упражнения и кружок рукопашной борьбы. Мама сопротивлялась недолго. Их разговоры: доброе утро, как себя чувствуешь, хорошая погода, в школе все в порядке, спасибо за ужин, спокойной ночи — стали такими же монотонными, как покачивание междугородной электрички, но о чем еще им было говорить? Однажды Гиноза уже пытался починить протекающий кран на кухне и с тех пор уяснил: для каждой работы требуются свои специалисты, которые умеют делать ее хорошо, а иначе лучше не браться. Пожелтевшее пятно от хлынувшей воды на обоях каждый день напоминало ему об этом. Стать хорошим специалистом, вот в чем был для человека смысл. Прогуливаясь с Даймом сквозь влажный туман по сонным, безлюдным улицам, одинаково полутемным по утрам и вечерам, Гиноза учил его брать след. Различать по запаху старую соседку с первого этажа и забегавшую к ней из соседнего квартала внучку. Он покупал резиновые косточки и прятал их то под старыми, еще бензиновыми машинами, то неподалеку от рынка, чтобы отучить любопытного, игривого Дайма отвлекаться на резкие запахи. Так незаметно они скоротали зиму. Каждый день на бумажном календаре он зачеркивал два раза, сверху вниз и справа налево. Это кладбище безымянных дней иногда снилось ему по ночам. «Что с тебя взять? — грохотал голос Сивиллы из-под растрескавшейся земли. — Что с тебя взять?» Когда он просыпался, рот был забит мокрой наволочкой так, что не сразу получалось дышать, зато Гиноза больше не кричал по ночам. Маму не следовало беспокоить, она все реже выходила из дома, до того истончившаяся, что страшно было смотреть на нее, когда в окно светило солнце: казалось, еще немного, и получится увидеть контуры рамы сквозь хрупкие черты. Он замерял ее украдкой, наполовину доставая из кармана портативный сканер, и приучился не оборачиваться, когда она доставала свой.  
Впервые за много лет Гинозе нравилось ходить в футболке: худые, костистые руки от постоянных занятий к весне затвердели, ткань плотно обтягивала проступившие бицепсы. Отцовские рубашки сидели на нем все лучше, на коэффициенте это никак не сказывалось, хотя сеть полнилась слухами о заразных вещах. Одна девочка гуляла по заброшенному району и увидела сиреневое платье на свалке. «Ни в коем случае не бери его, - сказала ее подруга, - это платье наверняка носила преступница, от такого цвета люди и сходят с ума». Но девочка украдкой спрятала платье в сумку и дома, когда никого не было, примерила его перед зеркалом. «Девочка-девочка, — сказало зеркало. — Сними платье немедленно! Твой преступный коэффициент вырос на десять пунктов, об этом уже известили Бюро общественной безопасности». Но глупая девочка продолжала кружиться перед зеркалом, платье сидело на ней как влитое. «Девочка-девочка, — сказало зеркало. — Сними платье немедленно! Твой преступный коэффициент стал больше ста, Комиссы уже едут по твоему району». «Да ладно!», — не поверила девочка, восторженно изучая свое отражение в зеркале. Какая же тонкая талия была у нее в этом восхитительном платье. «Девочка-девочка, — сказало зеркало, — С твоим преступным коэффициентом уже ничего не поделать, Комиссы на твоей улице!» В сердцах девочка разбила зеркало. «Девочка-девочка! — сказал телевизор — Комиссы уже поднимаются на твой этаж!» Когда она выключила телевизор, в дверь постучали. Больше ни платья, ни девочки, ни ее родителей никто никогда не видел. А ее подруга целый год провела на терапии, потому что нельзя гулять по заброшенным районам.  
В комнате у Гинозы всегда работал телевизор, на всякий случай. Искусственного интеллекта они себе позволить не могли, но в новостях обещали, что социальная программа скоро будет поставлять дешевые модели за государственный счет. Домашних животных по-прежнему разрешали держать дома, хотя и не рекомендовали из-за недолгой продолжительности жизни. Но сибирские хаски, выяснил Гиноза, доживают до двадцати, и пока что все у них с Даймом шло хорошо. По тому номеру с руки он звонил однажды, но никто не ответил. Точнее, он сбросил вызов раньше, чем кто-то успел.  
В конце лета маму забрали в больницу. Оставшись один, Гиноза долго пересматривал старые, еще бумажные фотографии. Какой красивой парой были они с отцом — он в униформе со сверкающим жетоном на груди, она в легком развевающемся платье, то ли сиреневом, то ли бежевом, по выцветшему снимку не понять. Отца приобнимал за плечо полицейский постарше, с проседью в густых волосах. От его пронзительного взгляда прямо в камеру, прямо в глаза Гинозе — становилось не по себе. Память не сохранила почти ничего с того времени, когда дома еще бывали гости. В основном только однотонные заношенные носки и заляпанные грязью брюки, которые он видел под столом, спрятавшись и воображая себя на ответственном задании. Возможно, этот, с сединой — был и неплохой человек. Может, он до сих пор работает где-то в реформированной полиции, теперь называвшейся бюро общественной безопасности. Может, они до сих пор работают вместе.  
Сколько бы Гиноза ни пытался, вспомнить, когда точно пропал отец, не получалось. Однажды он просто не вернулся домой. Не как обычно, на сутки-другие, а насовсем. «Никто не виноват, — повторяла мама год за годом, — он просто заболел», — а иногда еще добавляла: «Я должна была присматривать за ним лучше». От этих тихих, надломленных посередине, как таблетки, слов во рту появлялся горький привкус недозрелого лимона, и слезы сами наворачивались на глаза. Он научился не рассказывать ей о том, что говорят в школе. Что отец преступник, и все они тоже преступники. Потом он научился не прислушиваться к шепоткам за спиной. Потом он начал ждать конца.  
Результата выпускного экзамена, лучшего во всей школе, она так и не дождалась, тихо скончавшись в конце января. Весь день с неба валил густой, лохматый снег, превращался в мерзкую кашу под ногами. На похороны кроме Гинозы пришла только мамина сестра. Крупная коротко стриженая женщина, состоявшая из сплошных прямых углов.  
— Что же нам с тобой делать теперь, — вздохнула она, когда гроб с крошечным, сморщенным, ничуть не похожим на маму телом исчез в печи.  
— Я хочу сдать квартиру через агентство, — сказал Гиноза. — Вы ведь живете одна... Я мог бы переехать к вам в Сайтаму и снимать у вас комнату.  
Над этим предложением он думал всю ночь: до восемнадцати оставалось еще два года, тете все равно пришлось оформлять опекунство. Но отдавать последние оставшиеся семейные деньги в ее распоряжение не хотелось. Выписывание в столбик подходящих аргументов хорошо помогало не прислушиваться к шорохам в опротивевшей до тошноты, теперь принадлежащей ему квартире. С тетей они сошлись на том, что соседи ничего не должны знать об их родственной связи. Гинозу это устраивало, люди наконец начали улыбаться ему при встрече. Новая комната оказалась гораздо просторнее старой, с собственным балконом. Скрепя сердце, Наоки даже согласилась пускать Дайма в дом, а иногда, расщедрившись, оставляла на столе сладкие овсяные печенья с запиской. Она старалась не разговаривать с Гинозой, и за это он был отдельно благодарен.  
До академии Нитто, зачисление в которую за переездом и прочими заботами прошло почти незамеченным, приходилось полтора часа добираться на электричке, а потом еще двадцать минут на наземном метро. Дайм привык к прогулкам в пять утра гораздо лучше Гинозы, который, задремав, не раз проезжал свою остановку. Зато по утрам солнце как раз вставало, когда поезд мчал его в Токио, окрашенные нежно-коралловым сиянием пригороды не раз заставляли отвлекаться от планшета и подолгу смотреть в окно. Теплый, бархатный свет шевелил что-то очень нутряное, как будто в глубине живота сидело позднее, давно проросшее семечко, никак не решавшееся хрустнуть кожурой и пробиться наружу. За первые полгода учебы в академии его психопаспорт посветлел на целый оттенок, из фисташково-зеленого до ясеневого. Этому не повредило даже то, что по результатам осенних контрольных среди первокурсников он оказался вторым. Опередивший его СиньяКогами с факультета общественных наук вовсе не выглядел ботаником. Всегда улыбающийся, крепко сложенный, с густой копной непослушных волос, то и дело лезущих в глаза, он со всеми умудрялся быть на короткой ноге, тогда как Гиноза по привычке держался особняком. По привычке и потому, что его главное связанное с новой жизнью «до поры», означавшее новых — точнее, первых — друзей, вдребезги разбилось в первую же неделю учебы. Оказалось: бок о бок с ним, на юридическом, учится Мацуо.  
По крайней мере, поводов отвлекаться от учебы не появилось: с первого же месяца слух о том, что он сын преступника, разнесся по факультету. «Латентного» — спокойно поправлял Гиноза, когда с ним пару раз пробовали об этом заговорить. По крайней мере, здесь он был такой не один. Подозрительные, или психи, как их еще прозвали — обособились сразу. Некоторые так же, как и он сам, не тратили времени ни на что, кроме подготовки к семинарам. Некоторые начинали встречаться. От этого тесно переплетенного, ощетинившегося на весь окружающий мир человеческого кустарника он тоже старался держаться подальше. Угодить в него — означало подписать себе приговор задолго до того, как это сделает Сивилла.  
— Более чем вероятно, — объяснял на одной из сентябрьских лекций ведущий токийский патопсихолог, Джордж Сайга, — что пагубная агрессивность, которая сегодня, как злое наследство, сидит в крови у нас, у людей, является результатом внутривидового отбора, влиявшего на наших предков десятки тысяч лет на протяжении всего палеолита. Едва лишь люди продвинулись в развитии настолько, что, будучи вооружены, одеты и социально организованы, смогли в какой-то степени ограничить внешние опасности — голод, холод, диких зверей, так что эти опасности утратили роль существенных селекционных факторов, — как тотчас же в игру должен был вступить пагубный внутривидовой отбор. Отныне движущим фактором отбора стала война, которую вели друг с другом враждующие соседние племена; а война должна была до крайности развить все так называемые «воинские доблести».  
Сравнение людей с аквариумными рыбами, которые не дрались друг с другом исключительно до тех пор, пока не оказывались в сытой комфортной среде, надолго засела у Гинозы в голове. С этого времени он стал присматриваться не только к тому, во что одеты окружающие и как они разговаривают. Внимание начала притягивать походка — у одних живая, уверенная; у других тяжелая; у третьих осторожная, как будто они передвигаются не по ровной мелкой плитке, а по шатающимся камням, под которыми — гибельная трясина. Подолгу сидя с планшетом на ступеньках, он не раз отмечал, как отдельные студенты и даже группы меняют направление, наткнувшись на косые или, наоборот, приглашающие взгляды. Как меняется осанка людей от того, с кем они общаются или на кого смотрят. Сколько места они занимают.  
— Чрезвычайно полезные наблюдения, — хмыкнув, рассеянно кивнул Сайга, когда после лекции Гиноза задержался переспросить о том, что сам профессор об этом думает, — если вы действительно, как говорили, собираетесь работать в Бюро, однако...  
— Если Сивилла посчитает меня пригодным для этой работы, — поспешно вставил он.  
— ...я по-прежнему не рекомендовал бы вам этого делать., — Уголки губ профессора растянулись к щекам и опустились, точно он улыбнулся и съел что-то неприятное одновременно. — Для такой работы вы слишком впечатлительны.  
— Сивилле будет виднее, — уперся Гиноза; можно было подумать, что от результата одного разговора по-настоящему зависело, будет ли он все-таки работать в нынешней, реформированной министерством благосостояния полиции или нет.  
Беседа после занятий не ускользнула от внимания Мацуо, и вскоре уже о самом профессоре пошли кривотолки, будто он одними своими лекциями способен сводить людей с ума. Коэффициент Гинозы твердо закрепился на пятидесяти шести, тогда как сам Мацуо ниже восьмидесяти не опускался, хотя вряд ли тому виной были едкие комментарии Сайги. Это вселяло уверенность во всезнающей системе, способной с помощью кинематических сканеров отличать злых и склочных людей, несмотря на должности их родителей. Доброй Сивилла не была, зато она оказалась справедливой.  
Так считали не все.  
— Откуда же у сына преступника такой чистый оттенок, — громко проронил старшекурсник, проходя мимо. Привычно пропустив это мимо ушей, Гиноза слишком поздно отвлекся от работы, которую доделывал к следующему семинару. Пятеро человек обступили его со всех сторон, рассматривая с преувеличенной тщательностью. Мацуо, конечно, был среди них.  
— Говорят, твой папаша был полицейским.  
— Говорят, он застрелил человека, твой папаша.  
— Из настоящего пистолета.  
Они хотят не драться, подумал Гиноза. Они хотят, чтобы я сбежал. Сзади специально оставили для этого лазейку.  
— У тебя есть пистолет, а?  
— Собираешься перестрелять тут всех?  
— Мой отец говорит, из-за него троих человек в дурку увезли.  
— Что, правда, он бунтовал против Сивиллы?  
Он развернется, ему поставят подножку, он растянется на лестнице плашмя. И больше никогда не поднимется.  
— Боишься Сивиллы, ботаник?  
Люди как коралловые рыбы.  
— То-то он к профессорам подлизывается.  
Упрешься носом в стенку — тебя не станет.  
— Стучит на весь поток, я сам слышал.  
Когда сбежать захотелось нестерпимо, Гиноза засадил в скулу старшекурснику углом планшета и ударил его под колено ботинком. Кто-то дал ему под дых, кому-то он врезал в челюсть, но, не удержав равновесия, оступился и упал на ступеньки. Очки слетели с носа и тут же треснули под сверкающей туфлей, носок второй въехал ему под ребра. Он попытался приподняться, но от сильного удара в солнечное сплетение дыхание перехватило. Скорчившись и кое-как прикрыв лицо, Гиноза крепко сжал зубы и пообещал себе больше не издавать ни звука, но тут же взвыл, когда ребро от нового удара обожгло огнем.  
— Ну вы, блин, даете. Впятером на одного, — с трудом расслышал он сквозь пульсирующую по всему телу боль.  
Совсем рядом с Гинозойкто-то всхлипнув, упал.  
— Да ты кто вообще? — заверещал сверху Мацуо как резаный.  
— Когами. Первый курс, социологический. Приходите в общагу к полуночи, если хотите подраться. — Он едва сдерживал смех. — Постарайтесь не заставлять меня ждать.  
Гиноза вовремя приподнял голову: все, кроме старшеклассника, жадно глотавшего воздух на коленях рядом с ним, хотели подраться прямо здесь. Бой вышел коротким и жестким. Вывернув Мацуо руку, Когами раскрутил его вокруг себя, сбив равновесие еще одному противнику, — и отшвырнул в сторону, тут же приседая, чтобы уйти от неловкого удара и сделать резкую подсечку. От удара спиной о ребро ступеньки закричал еще один будущий юрист. Остальные двое попятились.  
Морщась от боли в ребрах и содранных ладонях, Гиноза все-таки заставил себя подняться. Когами придержал его под локоть и плечо.  
— Так я тебя в следующий раз с целым потоком один на один увижу. Вот же тронутый. Уважаю.  
Смысл его слов стремительно ускользал, как и земля из-под ног. Пошатнувшись, Гиноза чуть было не упал снова.  
— Эй, ты в норме? — спросил Когами.  
— Ты придурок, — Гиноза сплюнул кровавую слюну. Вокруг уже собралась приличная толпа, но близко никто не подходил. — Помутиться решил?  
— С чего вдруг? Я же не пытался их убить. Сивилла наверняка это знает.  
Всю дорогу до медпункта за ними тащилось несколько человек, наверное, хотели знать, чем все закончится. Все закончилось пластырем на скуле, замазанной антисептиком губой, перебинтованными руками и новостью о трещине в ребре. «Упал с лестницы, — объяснил доктору Гиноза, ни словом не соврав. — Оступился и упал».  
Доктор посоветовал ему впредь ходить осторожнее. Когами, не удержавшись, прыснул в кулак.  
— Ты где живешь вообще? — спросил он, когда дверь медпункта наконец-то за ними закрылась к вящему разочарованию жадно наблюдавших со стороны. Об увезенном на реабилитацию психе говорили бы еще неделю, а так можно было расходиться, возвращаться к обычным делам.  
— Шйтм... Сай-та-ма. — Говорить стало неудобно, от анестетика половина щеки онемела, слова приходилось выталкивать из себя по слогу, чтобы они пробились сквозь непослушные губы. Зато боль утихла, только ребро противно ныло.  
— Ого, это ж черт-те где... а что ты тогда в Ките делал? Родственники?  
Однажды Гиноза видел запись, как захваченного тайфуном человека оторвало от земли и поволокло вместе с кусками травы, сухих веток и сорванного с крыш шифера. Несмотря на своевременные предупреждения, в непогоду все равно кто-то да оказывался снаружи. Теперь он сам чувствовал себя снаружи, в цепкой пасти тайфуна, игривого, как трехмесячный щенок. Они еще не дошли обратно до выхода, а Гиноза уже согласился ехать с ним в общежитие, все равно на семинар в таком состоянии являться не следовало, да и рубашку от крови перед возвращением домой хотелось отстирать.  
— Откуда ты узнал, что я раньше жил в Ките? — спросил он уже в автобусе.  
— А, проехали, не помнишь, значит, — махнул рукой Когами. — Мы с классом на экскурсию в зоопарк поехали. Подъезжаем к Токио, а там прямо у станции ты дерешься. Круто ты главаря сделал, как Ятта у Моримуры в «Синей бутылке». Мы тебя с твоей одноклассницей еще стерегли, пока скорая не приехала. Я же говорил, перезвони. Номер оставил. Ты еще кивал даже.  
— Канагава, — прикрыв глаза, вспомнил Гиноза. — Поезд шел из Канагавы.  
— Помнишь? Круто... а не звонил почему?  
— Стерся номер, — поморщился Гиноза. Говорить ему правду было неловко. Особенно после того, как Когами рассказал, что записался на единоборства именно из-за этого случая.  
— А то что, думаю, одними книжками силен не будешь. Я тогда совсем мелкий был, это за последний год вытянулся.  
Он говорил, как выворачивал карманы — высыпая все целиком: монеты, пыль, мятые фантики от конфет. Оттого, что Гиноза недолюбливал его почти месяц из-за своего злополучного отставания на каких-то три десятых балла, теперь было мучительно неловко. Два пятиэтажных блока общежития стояли километрах в шести от академии, автобус останавливался у самого входа. Вся дорога заняла минут двадцать. Ребро почти не болело, даже при ходьбе, но мучительно хотелось спать, он плелся на полшага позади Когами, отказавшись от помощи, и старательно считал шаги, чтобы не отключиться прямо на ходу.  
«От рождения, — вспомнились слова Сайги, не раз примеряемые Гинозой на себя, — человек вовсе не так плох, он просто недостаточно хорош для требований жизни современного общества». Когами был чересчур хорошим, это довольно скоро начало раздражать. Но подружиться они успели раньше.  
Все его жилье состояло из короткого коридора с раковиной и электрической плиткой, вмонтированными в стенку напротив крошечной душевой, и комнаты, в которой между метровой в ширину кроватью и столом едва могли разминуться двое. Половину спального места занимали книжки с потертыми и заботливо подклеенными обложками. Многие из них Когами уже читал, но все равно захватил с собой из дому. Некоторыми обменивался в академии с такими же любителями старины. Гиноза смутно помнил, еще из детства, что на углу их улицы был целый магазин с высоченными полками, заставленными разноцветными томами, но потом его закрыли. Как и все остальные книжные магазины в Токио. В новостях никогда не говорили, что книг читать нельзя, но настоятельно рекомендовали читать только разрешенные Сивиллой тексты, помещенные в публичных электронных библиотеках. «Пресная, занудная ерунда» — как-то раз сказал о них Когами. Его абсолютная уверенность в том, что Сивилле известны его побуждения, чудовищным образом уживалась с хамским пренебрежением ее неписаными законами. Гинозу покоробило, что на борьбу Когами записался просто так, а не по совету терапевта.  
— На кой мне терапевт? — удивленно переспросил он. — Может, мне у него еще про завтрак спрашивать? Извольте посоветовать, что бы нам лучше съесть сегодня: быстрорастворимую овсянку или быстрорастворимую овсянку?  
— СиньяКогами, ты реально псих, — покачал тогда головой Гиноза. А Когами пришел в восторг от того, что он, оказывается, откуда-то помнил имя. Подумать только, чем была забита эта вечно взъерошенная голова.  
Оказалось, что в Токио есть и другие места кроме железнодорожной станции, двух автобусных остановок и академии. Когами живо интересовался всем, что его окружает, правда, ко многому столь же быстро остывал. Они вместе записались на ветеринарные курсы, пили чай по старому обычаю в историческом храме Тосё-гу, забредали послушать классическую музыку в филармонии по студенческим билетам, гуляли по островку с настоящими живыми лемурами и даже дергали их за хвосты, а стоило распогодиться — уезжали обедать в парки, опаздывая потом на занятия.  
По утрам перед поездом Гиноза теперь бегал, описывая широкий круг по нескольким кварталам, Дайм с восторгом носился за ним. Ночью он едва передвигал ноги, засыпая на ходу у каждого фонарного столба, где Дайму захотелось остановиться, поэтому об успокоительном все чаще забывал, нередко падая в кровать прямо в одежде. Зато энергетические напитки плотно вошли в рацион, без них Гиноза просто не смог бы концентрироваться на лекциях. Иногда он даже оставался у Когами на ночь, за что потом — вернувшись домой на следующий вечер — находил изжеванные в труху резиновые тапочки или подвернувшийся Дайму в зубы ремень. В качестве извинения Гиноза забирал его с собой в Токио на выходной.  
— Чего это он рычит, — возмутился Когами при первом знакомстве, а потом взял и укусил Дайма за ухо. С тех пор тот души в нем не чаял. Было удивительно, что такому обаятельному человеку не удалось сойтись хоть с кем-то еще кроме Гинозы, однако, ни о каких других друзьях Когами он не слышал. Даже девушки у Когами не было. Все его свободное время занимали книги, в человеческом общении он, похоже, постоянно испытывал смутно зудящую потребность, но не отдавал себе в ней отчета до тех пор, пока они с Гинозой не сдружились.  
К концу зимы это тесное общение сказалось на результатах контрольных тестов, но Когами по-прежнему оставался первым в академии, а Гиноза по-прежнему шел с ним нос к носу, сократив разрыв на одну десятую балла. Общественная университетская жизнь с клубами, конкурсами и спортивными мероприятиями протекала мимо, ни у одного из них не оставалось на нее времени. Гораздо интереснее оказалось подстерегать Сайгу на выходе из аудитории и засыпать новыми вопросами, провожая до автомобильной стоянки. Когами даже здесь одержал абсолютное первенство, влюбив профессора в себя с первого взгляда. Впервые Гиноза видел, как Сайга улыбается не сдержанно или язвительно, а совершенно искренне, до ямочек на худых щеках. Вот, что удавалось Когами лучше многого другого: с первой попытки открывать посторонних людей. Подцеплять на крючок собственной легкой открытости, готовности обрушиться на любого с сердцем нараспашку, до того щедрым и большим, что делиться им было ничуть не жалко. Это немного злило, открывая счет новому «до поры»: пока Когами перестанет быть с ним весело и с прежней легкостью он выключит Гинозу из круга своих друзей, перелетев на кого-то позначительнее.  
— В любом крупном сообществе большой выбор знакомых уменьшает прочность каждой отдельной связи, — рассуждал в конце семестра профессор, облокотившись о крышу своего седана, покрытую неожиданно выпавшим в марте снегом. Каждое его слово вылетало, окутанное прозрачным облаком пара. — Перекормленные всевозможными социальными контактами жители большого города рано или поздно осознают, что больше не испытывают былой радости от встречи с приятелями, даже если действительно любят их или давно не видели. Отчетливое ворчливое недовольство проступает из-за каждого неожиданного звонка. Культура вокруг нас перестраивается гораздо быстрее наших тел, диктующих нам реакции.  
К патопсихологии как таковой это уже имело мало отношения, как и многие отступления Сайги от программы. Его задачей, как сам он не раз говорил, было научить всех, кто способен, понимать человеческую природу. Без представления о побудительных мотивах личности, физиологических и культурных, уверял Сайга, никакие другие знания о былых и современных методах работы с нарушителями закона, латентными или настоящими, пользы не принесут.  
Когами принялся горячо спорить, как часто делал, засыпая профессора перевранными — по оценкам профессора же — цитатами из западных романтиков восемнадцатого века. Гиноза не вслушивался, задумчиво ковыряя перчаткой тонкий слой снега на синем капоте. Уже не первый раз слова Сайги ранили его слишком глубоко, как та небрежная оценка про «впечатлительность». Каким бы говнюком ни был Мацуо, насчет профессора он, возможно, не слишком и привирал. В академии — как и в других университетах, наверное — случались и массовые, и отдельные помутнения, первые шаги взрослой жизни для некоторых оказывались слишком тяжелыми. Следовало непрерывно следить за собой, чтобы не позволять плохим мыслям укореняться в голове, разрушать накрепко сформированный взгляд на мир, как дикий росток пробивает асфальт. Когами часто называл его упрямым, но это упрямство было единственной защитой Гинозы, позволяющей вовремя замечать и выкорчевывать все лишние сорняки или пересаживать их в специально отведенные дикие уголки на задворках памяти, чтобы возвращаться к ним осознанно, после вечерней прогулки, с «Тосой-форте» под рукой.  
Мало что смысля в культуре, о перестройке собственного тела Гиноза узнавал все больше. По утрам уже полгода приходилось бриться, чтобы не выглядеть неопрятно: ему, в отличие от Когами, щетина совсем не шла. Липкие пятна на простынях, остававшиеся в наследство от неожиданных горячих снов, сперва изрядно пугали, заставляя сомневаться, не извращенец ли он, не первые ли это признаки непоправимой болезни — таких вопросов никакому профессору не задашь, да и с терапевтом говорить об этом было чудовищно неловко. Но оказалось, что ничего противоестественного с ним не происходит. Каждой бочке затычка, даже в таких снах все чаще мелькал Когами. Воображая себе фигуру без лица, то женскую, то мужскую, Гиноза научился справляться с собой в душе. Мысль о том, что рано или поздно придется делать это с настоящим раздетым человеком, каждый раз заставляла сердце биться чаще, как перед чистым бланком семестровой контрольной. Следовало, конечно, поискать в сети подходящую инструкцию — если хорошо искать, к чему угодно в сети можно было найти подходящую инструкцию, — однако Гиноза постоянно откладывал это на потом. Нескольких минут под душем вполне хватало для того, чтобы чувствовать себя нормально. В конце концов, не у всех должны быть семьи, этого Сивилла не предписывала. Профессор вон как-то дожил до сорока в одиночестве.  
В последний день весенних каникул Когами купил им билеты в Кинуту. Устроившись на склоне покатого холма, они достали прихваченный ужин, но никто не притронулся к еде сразу. Сидя плечом к плечу, они молча разглядывали кружащиеся по долине лепестки сакуры, легкие, как последний февральский снег.  
— Я раньше думал, так красиво бывает только в кино, — тихо проговорил Когами. Последние лучи заходящего солнца блестели в его серых глазах, делая их непривычно глубокими и темными. — Ты, Сайга, Лоренц этот его, остальные — вы все время говорите о людях как о чем-то дурном. По умолчанию, я не знаю, грешном. Да, точно, грешном. Как раньше было у христиан: ты рождаешься с первородным грехом и по умолчанию обречен, ничего еще даже не сделав. Но смотри: вы же сами говорите, что человек — часть природы. Если природа такая красивая — значит, в человеке столько же красоты, сколько и животного уродства. Весь вопрос в том, чем он сам захочет стать, человек. Но это его выбор, а не природы, и не Сивиллы. Сивилла просто подбирает человеку правильное место. А стоит он на нем, валяется или тянется к звездам — решать ему.  
Гиноза решил не говорить, что настоящая сакура такими симметричными сложными петлями не летает. В конце концов, ошеломляющие виды гор или отдельные идеально соразмерные растения пусть не в Токио, но не раз встречались ему самому. Придираться к таким словам было все равно, что в ответ на сообщение о смерти родственника рассуждать о нелепости былых ритуальных традиций, этих громоздких, коллективных собраний над трупом со свечами и фотографиями.  
— Нет в природе ничего красивого или некрасивого, если смотреть на нее глазами Дайма, — нахмурившись, заявил он, разворачивая коробку с лапшой. — Это ты выдумываешь всю красоту, ты и твои романтики. Как профессор и говорил: человек смотрит на все по-человечески и заставляет все вокруг говорить человеческими голосами. Даже бог у человека, пока не прошли темные века, ходил на двух ногах и говорил на его языке.  
— Что бы ты понимал, — рассмеялся Когами. — Отлично Дайм отличает красивое от некрасивого. Я вот ему нравлюсь, а профессор — нет. Помнишь, как он его облаял, когда мы в прошлую субботу помогали вещи переносить?  
— Всем ты нравишься, всем, — не удержался от смешка Гиноза и тут же старательно набил рот лапшой, сделав вид, что ничего не говорил. Лепестки описывали невероятные виражи. Ничего природного в этом не было.  
— Всем? — зачем-то серьезно переспросил Когами. Казалось, он скажет что-то еще, а может быть, даже обидится — но вместо этого он принялся за ужин. Доев и распечатав по банке безалкогольного пива, они улеглись на землю и стали смотреть в поблекшее, наливающееся фиолетовой чернотой небо. Солнце уже совсем скрылось из виду, от земли тянуло сыростью, но лежать все равно было приятно и тепло. Даже, пожалуй, слишком тепло.  
— А знаешь, чего я достал? — подал голос Когами и зашевелился, зашуршал внутренним карманом куртки. — Смотри.  
Гиноза приподнялся на локте. В руке у Когами был зажат пакетик с капсулами, совсем не похожими ни на «Тосу», ни на любое другое успокоительное, которых Гиноза перепробовал с десяток. Капсулы были двухцветные, сине-красные. Под полупрозрачной оболочкой виднелись мелкие гранулы.  
— Эта штука, говорят, отбеливает, как порошок. И еще, показывает веселые картинки, как в 3D-шлеме, только вживую.  
— Отбеливает, как порошок, — повторил Гиноза. Внутри все похолодело. Он не раз слышал такие слова. И в академии, и раньше, еще в Ките. Люди, которые произносили такие слова, довольно скоро пропадали из виду. Некоторые на время, чтобы вернуться унылой тенью прежних себя, неразговорчивой и тусклой, как будто на реабилитации их неоднократно стирали, прокручивая через барабан огромной машинки. Некоторые насовсем. — Кто тебе это дал?  
— Никто не дал, я сам достал.  
— Ты — сам — достал.  
— Прогулялся и достал, а что?  
Гиноза сел и развернулся к нему.  
— Куда прогулялся?  
— Полегче! Тебя еще не взяли на работу в Бюро! — рассмеялся Когами, сжав пакетик в кулаке, и резко отвел руку в сторону, когда Гиноза попытался его отобрать. — Да не психуй ты так. Чтобы ловить преступника — надо знать, как думает преступник. Чем он дышит. Как он превращается из современного человека в агрессивное животное. Что заставляет его катиться по накло...  
— Тебе это еще зачем? — резко перебил его Гиноза.  
— Да интересно. — Улыбка у Когами вышла натянутая, плохо вязалась с прищуренными глазами. — А тебе что, неинтересно? Или думаешь, что и так... — Он резко осекся, как будто горло что-то перехватило. И впервые отвел взгляд.  
— Думаю, что и — как?  
Когами молчал.  
— Что и — как?  
— Что и так... знаешь все наперед, потому что твой... отец... п...полицейский, — неуверенно закончил Когами.  
— Пошел ты. — Гиноза поднялся и широким, размашистым шагом направился к вершине холма, назад на асфальтированную дорожку. Вопреки опасениям, никто не стал его догонять. Всю дорогу до Сайтамы, покачиваясь в полупустой электричке, он представлял себе, как Когами ест эти таблетки один. Вряд ли из-за пары капсул с ним могло случиться что-то совсем плохое. Оттенок у него был совсем прозрачный, ни разу не поднимался выше сорока. С таким многое можно было себе позволить. Например, прогуливаться в местах, где торгуют запрещенными препаратами.  
Злое бессилие от того, что невозможно запретить Когами ходить туда, не ставя в известность его мать или преподавателей, заставляло кулаки крепко сжиматься. Какие бы сплетни ни распускал о нем Мацуо — он никогда в жизни ни на кого не доносил. И не собирался начинать с Когами. Хотя, возможно, и следовало — для его собственной безопасности. Но что могли сделать преподаватели или даже мать с почти совершеннолетним придурком, решившим, что ему все запреты по колено? Даже дрессированного Дайма не сразу удавалось оттащить от мертвых птиц, порой попадавшихся на дорогах. Это просто инстинкт, убеждал себя Гиноза, желание потянуть все новое в рот. Он попробует и прекратит.  
Ночью спалось отвратительно, ни пробежка перед сном, ни «Тоса» не помогли. Лезли в голову то глупые, то грязные мысли. Несколько раз Гиноза тянулся к лежащему рядом на тумбочке телефону, находил номер Когами и заносил палец над кнопкой вызова. Но смотрел на время и убирал телефон в сторону. Когами уже давно должен был спать, а может быть даже, спать с кем-то. А таблетки ему наверняка продали прямо в общежитии. И о чем вообще с ним было говорить после всего.  
Лето выдалось неимоверно жарким и муторным. Они с Когами до сих пор здоровались только на лекциях Сайги, где оба любили сидеть поближе. Провожать профессора к машине Гиноза перестал, чтобы потом не оставаться наедине: первое время — еще в апреле, в начале семестра — казалось, что именно этого Когами и ждал. Замечая его — то на лестнице, то в столовой — Гиноза старательно присматривался, но никаких болезненных отклонений не находил. В облегающей темной рубашке с влажной полосой, тянущейся вдоль позвоночника, Когами привлекал к себе все больше взглядов. Иногда он появлялся в компании девушек курсом постарше, иногда развлекал первокурсниц. Надолго с ним рядом по-прежнему никто не задерживался.  
Им все чаще — то по теории государственного права, то по конституции — задавали доклады, неизменно приводившие Гинозу в смятение. Выступления перед аудиторией больше двух человек давались ему с огромным трудом. Сколько ни готовься наперед, какой хороший текст ни выложи на кафедру — стоило оказаться под перекрестными взглядами, и в горле мгновенно пересыхало. Начинало казаться: очки сидят криво, шнурок на туфле развязан, галстук не того цвета. По вискам стекал крупный пот, которого не могли не замечать остальные. Голос получался тихим и ломким, заикающимся на каждом третьем слове, правильно расставлять интонационные паузы, даже заранее отмеченные в тексте, никак не выходило. За один такой публичный доклад преступный коэффициент мог подскочить сразу пунктов на пять.  
Ходить на соседний факультет и смотреть, как со своими докладами справляется Когами, Гиноза не собирался. Каждый раз, запираясь в уборной и замеряя тон после очередного позорного провала, он обещал себе: что бы там ни было, в этом семестре он окажется первым по успеваемости. Это и пара таблеток «Тосы» помогали привести психопаспорт в норму. Вокруг хлопали двери, журчали струи, кряхтели и гудели голоса, шаркали ноги, включалась и выключалась вода. Сидя на крышке унитаза, он мог по полчаса рассматривать оливковый квадратик на сканере, убеждаясь, что еще мутнее тон не становится. Победить в себе животное, о котором рассказывал Сайга, оказалось чрезвычайно тяжело.  
— Любое мужественное выступление за так называемые высшие ценности протекает по тем же нервным путям, что и защитные реакции приматов, от которых мы произошли. Не пугайтесь этого, попытайтесь лучше понять себя, — предлагал им профессор столь же естественно, как протягивал бы спелое яблоко, поражая Гинозу свободным мастерством, с которым он с первых же секунд лекции захватывал внимание аудитории и не выпускал до последних слов. Скользя внимательным взглядом по залу, Сайга как будто разговаривал с каждым из своих студентов в отдельности, набивая трубку у синего седана с погнутым задним бампером. Несмотря на это к середине семестра аудитория редко заполнялась даже наполовину. Трое первокурсников и еще пятеро студентов постарше не вернулись на занятия после весенних каникул, черный язык Мацуо тут же обвинил в этом профессора. Нашлись и другие, кому не нравились резкие замечания, об этом стали все чаще шептаться в коридорах. Не проходило и недели, чтобы на Сайгу не писали докладных, однако не было заметно, чтобы его самого это особо смущало. — Человека, лишенного естественных реакций — я следом за Лоренцем назову калекой, лучше не связываться с подобными. Но слепо отдаваться на волю рефлексов опасно, ведь вокруг осталось немало людей, способных провоцировать раздражающие ситуации, возбуждая агрессию. Когда при звуках нашего старого гимна во мне просыпается особый трепет, я обороняюсь от искушения, напоминая себе, что шимпанзе тоже производят ритмичный шум, готовясь к совместному нападению. Подпевать и притопывать — означает класть палец в рот своему вечно голодному бессознательному.  
Вопреки обыкновению, после лекции Когами не бросился перехватывать профессора. Он прошел мимо трех пустых кресел первого ряда и положил бумагу на стол перед Гинозой.  
— Это что? — приподнял брови тот.  
Покосившись на все еще остававшегося в аудитории Сайгу, Когами постучал по аккуратному рукописному заголовку. «Петиция» — значилось в первой строчке. «Сбор подписей за предоставление профессору Сайге Д. дополнительных лекционных часов для более углубленного ознакомления студентов с клинической психологией и смежными дисциплинами». Под ним набралось уже с десяток имен, все они были с социологического факультета.  
— Это... вряд ли что-то изменит... — тихо сказал Гиноза, пожимая плечами.  
— И не должно. Это знак. Мы сильно отстаем, Гино, — а уроды вроде вашего Мацуо не теряют времени зря. Он спелся с Кавамурой, это брат помутившегося с вашего отделения. Родители у них вместе теперь работают в городской администрации. Они давят на университет, я тут слышал один разговор.  
Рассеянно кивая, Гиноза написал имя, факультет и подписался. А потом, неожиданно для самого себя, схватил Когами за рукав и потащил к выходу.  
— Не здесь. Пошли, расскажешь.  
Выйдя из академии, они свернули налево, в сторону станции наземного метро. Спекшийся от жары асфальт то и дело прилипал к подошвам.  
— Им плевать на то, сколько у него часов на самом деле. — Молчавший до тех пор, пока они не завернули за угол Когами начал говорить так внезапно, как будто продолжал это делать все время, что они шли, просто кто-то вывернул громкость в ушах Гинозы на минимум, а теперь вернул обратно. — Единственное, что имеет смысл, — это наше волеизъявление. Якобы требуя большего, этими подписями каждый говорит: я за свой тон не боюсь, оставьте все как есть.  
— Все и так есть, как есть.  
— Чтобы все было как есть, Гино, чтобы мы остались на прежнем месте, придется бежать в десять раз быстрее.  
Гиноза подумал, что на прежнем месте оставаться не хочет. Оно осточертело ему за лето, это унылое прежнее место, занятое борьбой за строчку в общем списке с человеком, даже не представлявшим себе истинных масштабов сражения.  
— Мы говорим не только и не столько о деканате. Они все больше прислушиваются к себе, а не к тому, что Сайга говорит. Каждую неделю на лекциях меньше людей. Неважно, почему они там на самом деле мутнеют, то ли не врубаются в материал, то ли от его приколов, или вообще накручивают себя сами. Они начинают думать, что в этом виноват он, и говорить об этом. Скоро Сайга будет виноват даже в том, что мутнеют ни разу не ходившие к нему на лекцию, ты понимаешь?  
С каждым словом Когами распалялся все больше, в конце он схватил Гинозу за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Тяжелая рука даже через рубашку обожгла кожу огнем, жар разошелся от нее во все стороны сразу — стек вниз по позвоночнику, вгрызся в солнечное сплетение. Кровь прилила к лицу. Захотелось немедленно отстраниться, что он и сделал.  
— Извини, — через секунду хором сказали они.  
А потом Когами расхохотался, будто ничего и не было. Будто каждый день коротких летних каникул они проводили вместе — на рыбалке или гуляя по окраинам города с Даймом в поисках приключений, или до поздней ночи глядя старое, невесть откуда раздобытое кино в его общежитии. Он смеялся так долго и так заразительно, хлопая себя по коленям, что Гиноза не выдержал, улыбнулся тоже.  
— Ну не идиоты, а? — покачал Когами головой. — Ничего, у меня есть план. Спешишь домой?  
Домой уже никто не спешил. Они заняли угловой столик в кафе и принялись обсуждать дальнейшую тактику борьбы. Ходить со списком по юридическому факультету самому Гинозе не следовало, зато Киоко с третьего курса была отличной кандидатурой. Когами уверял, что она давно положила на Гинозу глаз, все об этом знают.  
— Ты меня разводишь, — нахмурился Гиноза, но попробовать поговорить с ней обещал.  
Сам Когами собирался запустить этот список еще по психологам, учившимся в том же здании.  
— На первых двух парах меня не будет, но к большой перемене я точно успею все уладить.  
Барабаня пальцами по столу, он поглядывал то на часы, то на телефон.  
— Куда ты собрался? — допив сок, спросил Гиноза.  
— Да ну, — пожал плечами Когами, — есть одно дело, неважно. Но со списком я точно успею к большой перемене. Сейчас вторник, лучше бы нам к пятнице собрать хотя бы подписей четыреста. У них назначено заседание в деканате. К пятнице надо поднять хорошую волну.  
Эта его волна снилась Гинозе в поезде всю дорогу домой. Он захлебывался воздухом, которым нельзя было дышать, и запоздало понимал, что плывет вверх головой, что небо с луной, которые он видит, — это отражение настоящего неба с луной в мутном соленом потоке, вливавшемся в его глотку с каждым новым вдохом, разъедавшим легкие соляной кислотой. Еще немного и меня не станет, с облегчением понял Гиноза и наконец смог выдохнуть, проснувшись.  
Мысль о том, что все это Когами затеял, только чтобы наконец помириться, не давала покоя. Приятные и неприятные одновременно, сомнения обжигали голову, как ни приложи ее к стеклу ли, к руке или к подушке поздно ночью. Быть не могло, чтобы с профессором собрались что-то решать всерьез, лучшего лектора Гиноза не мог себе представить. Но если они и правда мутнеют... возможно, и сам Гиноза тоже мутнел не в последнюю очередь потому, что исправно посещал лекции. «Неважно, почему...» — вспоминалось пренебрежительное от Когами, хорошо было ему, исправно удерживающемуся на грани сорока, говорить. Нутряной рефлекс сделать все завтра так, как он попросил, всплывал из темной глубины, на самом дне которой клубились воспламеняющие кровь и кожу животные сны. Ворочаясь в душной влажной от пота постели, Гиноза не представлял себе, как сможет спросить: не рассматривал ли сам Когами альтернативную версию. Не пытался ли представить: а что если лекции Сайги и правда действуют на людей плохо.  
С Киоко до большой перемены он так и не поговорил, решив попросту не являться до этого времени в академию. Поспать подольше все равно не удалось: на рассвете Дайм привычно зазвенел пряжкой поводка, — поэтому, доехав до Токио к восьми, он добрался до Гинзы и прошелся по магазинам, выбирая себе новые кроссовки взамен протершихся старых. С прошлого раза, когда Гиноза заезжал в торговый центр около года назад, сканеров стало гораздо больше, теперь ни один перекресток в окрестностях метро без них не обходился. Даже на дверях некоторых автобусов появились белые полукруглые наросты с черным вращающимся окуляром.  
«Пожалуйста, проходите! Пожалуйста, проходите! Не задерживайтесь на месте, проходите!» — раздался мелодичный механический голос из соседнего переулка. Гиноза бросился туда, но, не добежав до угла, так же резко остановился. Этими словами полицейские дроны обычно разгоняли с места преступления зевак. Что он собирался там увидеть? Кого-то парализованного или что похуже? Кого-то с огромным, как старый автомат с картинок, эбонитово черным устройством в руках, выглядящим как навороченный водяной пистолет? У него был похожий в детстве. Но от воды, которой стрелял пластиковый пистолет Гинозы, ни у кого не взрывались головы. Мимо проехал грузовой автомобиль с эмблемой Бюро общественной безопасности. Развернувшись, Гиноза быстро пошел к метро.  
Холодать стало с самого утра, уже к полудню температура упала градусов до десяти. Небо затянули серые тучи, набухающие дождем. Поднялся промозглый, по-осеннему колючий ветер. Ни на большой перемене, ни наследующейКогами не появился, его телефон был отключен. Гиноза терпеливо дождался конца пар, написав всего два текстовых сообщения: «где ты?» и «перезвони», оба так и остались лежать в черновиках. Пообедав, он раскрыл текст конституции и принялся готовиться к завтрашнему семинару. Мимо по ступенькам спускались ноги: в туфлях, кроссовках, тяжелых ботинках, мокасинах, легких летних сапогах. Сосредоточиться на учебе не выходило: порывы ветра пробирали до костей сквозь пиджак, а взгляд все время скользил по чужой обуви в ожидании, не появится ли знакомаяя.  
Хлопнув крышкой планшета, он встал, поправил очки и пошел к автобусной остановке. Телефон зазвонил, когда Гиноза уже проехал половину дороги до общежития, заставляя его почувствовать себя круглым дураком.  
— Слушай, извини, я задержался, — хрипло выплюнула трубка. — Половина пятого... сегодня уже поздно, наверное. Завтра все сделаем. Что Киоко?  
— Не нашел ее, — раздраженно ответил Гиноза и встал, готовясь выходить на следующей — любой — остановке.  
— Ты в академии еще? Заедешь ко мне потом?  
— Зачем?  
— Заедь, есть просьба.  
Трубка закашлялась и отключилась. Оставшиеся четыре остановки до общежития Гиноза так и простоял у дверей, готовясь выйти на каждой следующей и не решаясь. Комната Когами встретила его привычным бардаком, книжек здесь стало еще больше. В углу на полу валялись мокрые до нитки джинсы и такая же мокрая рубашка, из-под которой торчал носок лежащего на боку ботинка, густо замазанный буро-зеленой грязью. Когами открыл дверь с чашкой горячего чая в руках, в накинутом на футболку зимнем свитере. Волосы у него были все еще влажные, щеки горели.  
— Отлично, что пришел. Мама звонила, хочет прямо завтра приехать.  
— Ты где был?  
Из-под кровати Когами достал прямоугольный сверток, плотно обмотанный снова вошедшей в моду неопреновой курткой. На пол упала большая грязная капля. Когами обтер сверток прямо об одеяло и протянул.  
— Можно, это полежит у тебя, пока она не уедет? Там просто книжки, но... короче, на всякий случай. Будет тут перерывать все вверх дном, наводить порядок.  
— Просто книжки. — Гиноза никак не мог оторвать глаз от ядовито-бирюзового пятна, хотя смотреть сейчас следовало на Когами. На то, как лихорадочно блестят его глаза. На то, как он морщится, вынужденный врать и понимающий, что врет не слишком умело. На то, как подрагивает рука, все еще держащая сверток на весу, перед тем, как неожиданно бросить его Гинозе.  
Разумеется, он поймал сверток раньше, чем понял, что именно на это Когами рассчитывал.  
— Просто книжки. — Тот кивнул и занес было руку, чтобы похлопать Гинозу по плечу, но в последний момент не стал, завел ее за голову и почесал в затылке. — Спасибо, Гино, ты меня серьезно выручаешь.  
— Мама будет проверять все общежитие, когда закончит с твоей комнатой. Даже морозилку общего холодильника на кухне в конце коридора. — Голос пока звучал достаточно спокойно. Гиноза в мельчайших деталях представил себе бледно-розовую таблетку с разделителем, представил, как подносит ее ко рту и медленно, с тихим хрустом, разжевывает.  
— Гино.  
— Где ты вымок?  
— Искупался, блин. Не видно?  
— Что в свертке?  
— Да ощупай ты это ебаный сверток, идиот!  
Орать Когами не следовало, он согнулся в приступе сухого кашля, сквозь который продолжал говорить:  
— Твою ж... разверни его, если хочешь, ну. Что там еще может быть?  
На ощупь под неопреном отчетливо проступали уголки твердых обложек. Гиноза насчитал всего три корешка. Одна книжка была увесистой, две других поменьше. Прокашлявшись, Когами устало опустился на кровать.  
— Ты болен, — сказал Гиноза.  
— Промерз. До завтра пройдет.  
— Сходи в медпункт.  
— Сходи к черту, а? Ты забираешь или как?  
Гиноза молча положил книжки на угол стола, снял с плеча рюкзак и достал сканер. Демонстративно хлопнув ладонью по лбу, Когами прикрыл ею лицо, упер локоть в колено. Монитор мигнул, застыв на цифре пятьдесят семь.  
— До завтра пройдет, — зачем-то повторил Когами, не отнимая руки от лица.  
— Это из-за Сайги, — Гиноза сказал вовсе не то, что собирался — но слова уже слетели с языка. К счастью, Когами его не понял.  
— Это не имеет к Сайге никакого отношения, — отрезал он, очевидно подразумевая сверток и мокрую одежду. Затем вздохнул и, опустив руку, поднял на Гинозу глаза. — Слушай. Я тебе все расскажу. Она приезжает всего на один-два дня, самое позднее до конца выходных. Неудачно совпало все это. Мы поговорим, когда она уедет, ладно? Самое позднее до конца выходных.  
— Может, пропустишь завтра? Тем более, если мама.  
Отправляя сканер в рюкзак, он поколебался секунду — а потом засунул туда и книжки.  
— Поговорим, — кивнул ему Когами, едва ли расслышав последние слова.  
Провожать он Гинозу даже не поднялся.  
Сперва полчаса в автобусе по дороге до станции, а затем еще полтора часа в поезде Гиноза провел, ощупывая этот сверток сквозь рюкзак. О чем бы он ни пытался думать, пальцы машинально надавливали на нейлоновую ткань, чтобы сквозь нее, сквозь плотный слой неопрена под ней, почувствовать прямоугольный контур. Когами знал его больше года, весь его расчет строился на том, что вскрывать чужой секрет Гиноза не полезет. Посчитает себя не вправе или побоится. Что могло скрываться в свертке, что могло иметь настолько очевидную книжную форму? Или тайник был еще более многослойным, и что-то пряталось в самих книгах? Заперев дверь комнаты изнутри, Гиноза пообещал Дайму, что прогулка непременно состоится, но немного попозже. Он выложил сверток на стол и долго рассматривал, как завернуты рукава куртки, а потом осторожно принялся их разворачивать.  
В одном Когами не соврал: внутри оказались настоящие книги. Порывшись в ящике стола, Гиноза извлек оттуда лупу и битый час возился с обложками и корешками. Никакого двойного дна — для порошка или еще какой-нибудь дряни — он не нашел. Старые книги были обычными старыми книгами. Они пахли, как старые книги, крошились прямо на стол, как старые книги, и от неловкого движения выпадали из корешка, как очень старые книги. Часть страниц в одной из них читалась с трудом, изъеденная зеленой плесенью, порыжевшая и сморщившаяся от влаги. «Смысл жизни» — было написано на обложке. «Перевод с французского ТоцумеИвада, 1949» — было написано на последней странице среди прочих библиографических данных.  
— Пойдем, Дайм. Пора проветриться, — сказал Гиноза. Спрятал книжки в стол, засунул неопреновую куртку под кровать и оделся потеплее. Долгая, не в пример обычным, прогулка ничего не прояснила в его голове. Почему из нескольких десятков книг в комнате у Когами убрать с глаз он хотел именно эти три? «Сверхчеловека» Ницше, «Человека бунтующего» Камю и беспощадно пожеванный временем «Смысл...». О его матери Гиноза знал совсем немного, по молчаливому согласию, установленному еще в начале прошлой осени, о семье они друг друга не расспрашивали, а рассказывать не спешили. Знал, что она работала в государственной библиотеке, а когда та закрылась — перешла в городскую администрацию Канагавы. Знал, что замуж она так и не вышла, вырастив сына в одиночку. Мельком видел фотографию длинноволосой, броской женщины с волевым подбородком. Такую легче выходило представить где-нибудь на сцене, чем в тихом читальном зале. Непохоже было, чтобы между ними с Когами сохранились доверительные или даже теплые отношения. О любимых родителях люди вспоминают иначе.  
Низкое, закопченное мутными тучами небо так и не разрешилось дождем, ветер гулко стонал в пустых переулках. Фонарь у калитки облепили мотыльки, в тусклом свете торчащие над забором айвовые кусты походили на растопыренные, в отчаянье протянутые руки. Гиноза присел на корточки, влажный шершавый нос ткнулся в лицо, обдал горячим воздухом. Привычный вечерний ритуал с Даймом немного его успокоил. Осторожно прикрыв дверь, чтобы не разбудить тетю, он взял снэк и бутылку йогурта со своей полки холодильника, насыпал сухого корма в миску Дайму и под довольный тихий хруст поднялся к себе на второй этаж, не забыв переступить через третью снизу, пронзительно скрипящую половицу. По темному коридору из комнаты Наоки долетал рокочущий храп.  
Сняв свитер и кроссовки, Гиноза забрался на кровать с ногами, включил торшер и разложил неопреновую куртку на коленях. Сколько бы он ни пытался вспомнить — никто в академии в таком идиотском наряде ему не встречался. Она больше всего напоминала верхнюю часть костюма для подводного плавания, они пару раз ходили на занятия с Когами, но потом бросили — бассейн располагался на восточной окраине Кото, слишком далеко и неудобно было ездить по будням, а на выходных всегда находились дела интереснее, так что дальше натягивания на себя тяжеленных баллонов со спертым воздухом и продувания носа они не продвинулись. Все равно в открытом море никто бы в здравом уме нырять не стал: во-первых, купаться там было запрещено из-за химического загрязнения, во-вторых, большинство прибрежных районов в окрестностях Токио были затоплены и заброшены много лет назад, даже подъехать близко не представлялось возможным. А оставшиеся так плотно застроились административными зданиями и широкополосными магистралями, что для пешеходов с водолазными костюмами там не осталось места.  
Эластичную ткань покрывали грязные разводы, но темные, а не белесые, какие остались бы от соленой воды. Гиноза старательно прощупал все складки — по вшитой молнии, на рукавах и воротнике, — но не нашел ни скрытых тайников, ни места, где фабричный шов распороли бы и заделывали вручную. Наевшийся Дайм протиснулся сквозь приоткрытую для него дверь, от потянувшего сквозняка она громко захлопнулась. Гиноза зашвырнул куртку под кровать, шикнул на собаку и прислушался. За распахнутым настежь окном напряженно стрекотали цикады, Дайм обнюхал куртку, но интересной ее не посчитал и улегся сверху, вытянув белые лапы.  
— Можешь хоть всю съесть. — Потрепав его за ухом, Гиноза встал и открыл ящик стола. — Смысл жизни, — пробормотал он, рассматривая тусклые, истершиеся красные иероглифы на желто-коричневом нарисованном песке, тянувшемся к самому верху обложки. Только по краю растекалась блеклая, мутно-сизая полоска, изображавшая, видимо, небо. С таким оттенком уже забирают, невпопад подумалось ему. Произнесенные, слова походили на название инструкции, вроде тех, что раздавали на курсах «Светлотона»: «правильное мышление», «идеальное общество», «искусство чистой жизни». Пролистав попорченную сыростью половину — разобрать размытые иероглифы в полумраке не выходило, — он наконец остановился на подзаголовке: «Мир или война?» Прямо как у того русского автора, которого пытался подсовывать ему Когами еще в начале прошлой зимы, но слишком длинные описания непонятных декораций довольно скоро заставили Гинозу сдаться и вернуть книгу, не дочитанную даже до трети. Возможно, здесь будет краткое содержание, подумал он — и вернулся на кровать, поближе к торшеру. «Чтобы излечиться от душевного сомнения, надо уяснить себе его суть, — так начинался текст под заголовком. — А мы, конечно же, живем в смятении. Мы сделали выбор: спасти мир. Но, спасая мир, мы отдали на растерзание друзей».  
Читая, Гиноза поймал себя на том, что отчетливо слышит этот текст голосом профессора, глубоким, с еле проявленной горчинкой. «Когда нам казалось, что мир в опасности, мы ощущали весь позор войны. Когда показалось, что война нам не грозит, мы познали позор мира. Не нужно поддаваться отвращению к самим себе: от него мы не были бы избавлены, какой бы выход ни избрали. Нужно взять себя в руки и подумать, в чем причина такого отвращения», — такое он вряд ли позволил бы себе с кафедры, но вот у машины на стоянке, хмурясь от ярких солнечных лучей, заставляющих сверкать его полукруглые очки, Сайга не раз говорил им что-то похожее. Правда, даже об уличных волнениях тридцатых, когда вся страна очутилась на краю пропасти и чудом не сорвалась, профессор рассуждал без злости и обреченности, которыми пожелтевшие страницы до того пропитались, что казалось: вот почему проступила зеленая плесень, просто бумага не выдерживала больше этих слов. От жуткого ощущения, будто он читает записки профессора, составленные в качестве завещания, у Гинозы на мгновение перехватило дыхание. «Вы слишком впечатлительны», вспомнил он. И правда, какое там завещание. Эту книгу издали, когда Сайга еще не родился.  
С каждой новой страницей желание немедленно отбросить книгу, порвать ее, сжечь, чтобы не видеть больше ни строчки, нарастало, как будто вместо мелких иероглифов на страницах раскрывались фотографии однокурсниц без нижнего белья, как будто его собственную фотографию без нижнего белья в этот самый момент публиковали на сервере общественной библиотеки с подписью: «Он читал». Он вроде бы не делал ничего запрещенного, по меньшей мере ничего, о чем он знал бы, однако волна горячего стыда, от которого краснели щеки, заставляла серьезно в этом усомниться. Глаза быстро бегали по ровным колонкам иероглифов, как если бы это был тест на скорость, как если бы утром книжка должна была превратиться в гороховый стручок или рассыпаться в труху с первыми лучами солнца. «Нити любви, связующие ныне человека с другими людьми и с вещами, слишком слабы, слишком непрочны, и человек уже не страдает от разлуки, как бывало в старину. В наш век — век разводов — люди так же легко расстаются и с вещами. Один холодильник ничего не стоит заменить другим. И дом тоже, если он всего лишь набор удобств. А жену? А веру? А партию? Тут даже нельзя быть неверным: чему будешь неверен? От чего далек и чему неверен? Человек стал пустыней.  
До чего же они благоразумны и невозмутимы, эти люди толпы…» Гиноза незаметно допил йогурт, не почувствовав вкуса, не заметив даже, как машинально открутил крышку с бутылки, стоявшей рядом с торшером, на тумбочке. Просто в какой-то момент, вытряхнув в рот последние капли, осознал, что она пустая. Внутри тоже было пусто, каждое новое прочитанное слово прорывало пенопластовую упаковку, под которой, сколько ни ищи, ничего толкового не обнаруживалось. Вся его недолгая жизнь состояла из стремления стать невозмутимым. Стать благоразумным достойным членом общества. Перестать выделяться, раствориться в нем. «Просто чудо, как нас оскопили. И вот наконец мы свободны. Нам обрубили руки и ноги — теперь мы вольны шагать куда вздумается. Но я ненавижу наш век, когда, под гнетом всеобщего тоталитаризма, человек становится тихой, смирной и послушной скотинкой. А нам внушают, что это — нравственный прогресс…»  
На кровать перед ним шлепнулся поводок. Встряхнув головой, Гиноза запоздало обнаружил, что уже рассвело. Поставив лапы на кровать, Дайм тыкался мордой ему в плечо.  
— Это все неправда, — сказал ему Гиноза, качая свинцово-тяжелой от бессонной ночи головой. — Без разумных ограничений люди бы взбесились. Если даже в середине позапрошлого века было то же самое, что сейчас, Сивиллу не в чем обвинять. Понимаешь?  
Дайм смотрел на него немигающими голубыми глазами, высунув язык из приоткрытой пасти.  
— Нельзя же просто взять и отменить Сивиллу, заявить: теперь я хочу чувствовать по-другому. Не хочу быть какого-то цвета, хочу сам по себе. Если каждый захочет жить сам по себе, начнется война. Что за бред. Порядок должен быть, при чем тут друзья…  
Потребовалось изрядное волевое усилие, чтобы вытащить палец, которым Гиноза заложил недочитанную страницу. Внутри все похолодело. Неужели Когами тоже это читал? Он вскочил с кровати, бросился к рюкзаку, выхватил оттуда сканер. 68,1, отпечаталось на мониторе. 68,1. Гиноза выключил сканер и еще раз включил. 68, 12. Он сел прямо на полу и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Дайм поскуливал, тыкаясь мордой в плечо.  
— Хорошо, — через силу проговорил Гиноза, — все хорошо. Человек должен знать меру. Как говорит профессор, это грань между животным и неживотным. Нельзя забывать, что ты чувствуешь, иначе разучишься дружить. Но если чувствовать слишком сильно — помутишься. Нельзя себе такого позволять. Мы же не животные.  
Похлопав Дайма по холке, он поднялся, натянул кроссовки и, переодев футболку, поплелся вниз. За следующий час он пробежал больше десяти километров, ни разу не сбавляя темп, пока перед глазами не потемнело и, споткнувшись, Гиноза чуть не растянулся на пыльном растрескавшемся асфальте. Привалившись к забору, он уперся ладонями в колени и тяжело, часто дышал. Лицо будто окунули в кипящую лужу, пот с мокрых волос катился непрерывными струями, майку можно было выкручивать. Зато ничего лишнего в голове не осталось. Это, подумал Гиноза, и отличает нас с тобой, Дайм, от дикарей. Мы вовремя умеем останавливаться, пока не сорвались с катушек. По дороге домой он старался ни о чем не думать, кроме предстоящего семинара по истории гражданского права, готовиться к которому пришлось в поезде. На въезде в Токио сканер уже показывал 62 с половиной, только руки немного подрагивали от смутной, волнами накатывающейся обиды. Даже без утренней порции «Тосы», прибереженной для семинара, у него получилось совладать с собой. Выходит, это было возможно, хоть и непросто. Нужно было всего лишь не забывать о том, что Когами рискует серьезно влипнуть, если он помутится прямо сейчас, с друзьями так не поступают… а с женами и сыновьями выходило, что поступают. Неужели сложно было хотя бы раз задуматься, с каким клеймом они с матерью обречены жить?  
Голоса вокруг говорили и замолкали, и опять говорили. Спокойные и тревожные, хмурые и веселые, они пролетали сквозь уши, как разноцветные бабочки, не оставляя ни следа внутри. Он отвечал на вопросы, получал свои оценки, чуть не заснул на лестнице с первого этажа на второй, сдавал текст доклада, конспектировал лекции, занимался в читальном зале, был нормальным. Он был так поглощен этим, что вспомнил о данном Когами обещании заняться сбором подписей только к вечеру, когда тот сам написал: «приезжай, надо» — и больше ничего. В любой другой день Гиноза уже серьезно обиделся бы, но эти книжки… откуда бы Когами их ни достал, вряд ли это было разрешено — иначе он не прятал бы их от маминых глаз так старательно. Если за пару часов чтения этого «Смысла…» коэффициент подскакивает на пятнадцать пунктов — что же выходит, Сивилла знает, что люди читают, и порой не одобряет этого? Но тогда, значит, его личную способность справиться с собой — одобряет. Об этом Гиноза думал, пока ехал в автобусе. Возможно ли справиться с собой так, чтобы коэффициент навсегда упал до десяти, или пяти с половиной… и стоит ли? Что останется от человека, решившего слишком быстро вылезти из животной шкуры, не откажется ли он, поторопившись, от чего-то предельно важного? Погруженный в размышления, он чуть не столкнулся на входе в общежитие с высоким блондином.  
— Простите, — рефлекторно сказали они оба. Блондин был по виду скорее полугражданином: слишком легкие для японца длинные волосы разметались по плечам от порыва ветра, редкого, светло-песочного цвета глаза в темную крапинку смотрели сквозь Гинозу так же задумчиво, как до сих пор — под ноги.  
— Люди как атомы. Столкнулись, разлетелись, — с легкой, отрешенной улыбкой он покачал головой.  
— Извини, — раздраженно повторил Гиноза и, наконец обойдя его, открыл старую, тяжелую дверь.  
— Нет реакции — ничего не меняется. Есть реакция — меняются оба, навсегда, — проговорил блондин ему вслед и еще продолжал, когда дверь захлопнулась. В местных коридорах попадались разные психи, особенно перед экзаменами — бледные тени блуждали от комнат до общей кухни и обратно, монотонно шевеля губами и повторяя отрывки заданных текстов. Но не каждая тень носила тяжелые высокие ботинки, до щиколоток замазанные сухой ржаво-болотной грязью. Жаль, что это пришло ему в голову только сейчас. Выглянув из окна лестничной клетки, Гиноза увидел блондина уже за калиткой, тот переходил дорогу на мигающий зеленый свет, вряд ли его удалось бы догнать.  
«Здравствуйте, я навестить пришел ненадолго», — был готов отчеканить он с заученно-широкой улыбкой, когда дверь откроется. Но на пороге стоял сам Когами. Выглядел он довольно паршиво: волосы свалялись и торчали во все стороны, скулы заострились.  
— А, ты… — выдохнул он, будто ожидал увидеть кого-то другого. — Отлично. Отбой тревоги. Она уехала полчаса назад.  
Не проходя в комнату, он развернулся к узкому шкафу, вытащил оттуда первую попавшуюся рубашку и, набросив ее на футболку, принялся застегивать.  
— Так быстро? — переспросил Гиноза. Обычно они не виделись по пару дней, когда мать приезжала навестить Когами.  
— Да не выгонял я ее, я не стал бы, ты что. — Его пальцы путались в пуговицах, дойдя до половины, он потянулся за пиджаком. — Поругались немного, подумаешь. Попустится. Успокоится, то есть. Поехали.  
— Куда поехали?  
— К тебе. Заберу книжки. Или ты их принес?  
— Тебе не стоит, — начал было Гиноза, но он уже подхватил рюкзак. Вид у Когами был странный: отрешенный, взвинченный и какой-то чужой. В той части комнаты за его спиной, которая открывалась из коридора, царил идеальный порядок. Может, прогулка и правда пойдет ему на пользу, подумал Гиноза. Но твердо решил, что никаких книжек Когами не отдаст.  
Когда они выходили, смеркалось. Небо сочилось мелким дождем, ветер сек лицо и руки. Когами как будто не замечал, подставив открытое горло.  
— У тебя бывало такое, что декорации рушатся. Вот ты живешь, живешь. Встаешь в восемь, ходишь на пары к девяти, большая перемена в двенадцать сорок. Обед, пары, автобус, домашнее задание, ночь, утро, завтрак, автобус, — рассуждал он на остановке, покусывая обветренные губы. — Но однажды вдруг возникает вопрос «зачем?», и ты понимаешь, что заебался. И это тебя удивляет. Вот что важный момент. Усталость тебя будит. Говорит тебе: конец машинальной жизни, доброе утро, жизнь сознательная. Отвратительное ощущение, должно быть. Шаг в туман.   
Подъехавший автобус избавил Гинозу от необходимости что-то отвечать. Он растерялся. Растрепанный серьезный Когами на ветру казался непривычно беззащитным.  
— И вот ты делаешь... — Развернувшись спиной к распахнувшейся дверце, Когами попятился и потерял равновесие, в последний момент уцепившись за поручень. — ...этот шаг или нет. Шаг в никуда. В автобус, в пропасть, в новую сознательную жизнь. Или не делаешь. Проще его не делать и заснуть. Будильник в восемь, пары, большая перемена. Экзамены через месяц, тест на профпригодность через два года, работа до пенсии.  
Автобус мягко тронулся с места, Когами вдруг рассмеялся.  
— Не грузись, я это уже второй день кручу в голове, никак не могу врубиться. Он пишет про ощущение времени, а я ни черта не могу почувствовать. Помнишь, как инструктор нас продуваться учил, и я чуть нос себе не сломал, но так и не понял, как.  
— Откуда ты все это взял?  
— Да ну. — Он махнул рукой. — Кончай смотреть на меня, как на больного. Температуру я с утра сбил. А ладно, давай, доставай уже свой прибор.  
— Иди ты.  
Когами ткнул его локтем под ребро, Гиноза машинально ответил тем же. Пожилой человек в плаще покосился на них неодобрительно и отвернулся к окну. Крохотные капли стекали по диагонали, неровно заштриховывая стекло. Пересекались, сверкая, подсвеченные фарами проезжающих мимо машин, и снова разбегались в разные края.  
— Слышал шутку: «Вот в моем-то детстве, — жалуется один отец другому, — меня за непослушание отправляли в комнату без ужина. Но у сына в комнате виртуальный шлем с перчатками, голо— экран на сто сорок шесть каналов и игровая приставка!» «И что же ты с ним делаешь, когда он не слушает?» — спрашивает приятель. «Отправляю его в мою комнату!» — Когами громко рассмеялся, у молодой пары, сидевшей на соседнем сидении, тоже дрогнули губы. Пожав плечами, Гиноза отошел к свободному сидению, сел и принялся протирать очки. Когами тут же навис над ним, толкнул ботинком туфлю.  
— Ты чего, до сих пор обижаешься, что ли?  
— Мне просто не смешно.  
— Но это смешная шутка.  
— Мне не смешно.  
— Да тебе покажи всю нашу баскетбольную команду в женском белье, и тебе будет не смешно!  
— Что такого смешного в женском белье?  
— На баскетбольной команде? Гино, да это ты болен! Эй, человеку плохо! У него атрофировалось воображение! Гангрена фантазии! Помогите, умирает чувство юмора! Коэффициент серьезности выше ста, требуется принудительная цирковая терапия!  
Смеялась уже треть автобуса. До железнодорожной станции осталось две остановки. Гиноза достал сканер и нахмурился: обычно тот сразу высчитывал коэффициент, а тут никак не мог определиться: то показывал двадцать восемь, то подскакивал почти до семидесяти. Когами его манипуляции только сильнее развеселили, он принялся лезть с советами: отключи, включи, убери от окна, наведи повыше, да что ж такое, даже сканер от тебя устал. Гиноза направил датчик на себя, на мониторе тут же высветилось: 64,5, и никаких больше колебаний.  
— Что ты пил? — тихо спросил он, когда они вышли из автобуса.  
— Таблетки от кашля, — неожиданно резко огрызнулся Когами. — Слушай… — добавил он тут же, гораздо спокойнее, но потом качнул головой, поджал губы и быстро пошел вперед. Гиноза нагнал его уже возле табло с расписанием. Утерев пот, Когами прикрыл глаза и прислонился к колонне, с еле слышными хрипами его грудь часто вздымалась и опадала, будто он только что пробежал стометровку.  
— Кончай на меня так смотреть, я в порядке. Таблетки помогли, сказал же. Извини за… ну, это.  
— Ты не в порядке, — сказал Гиноза.  
— Ну и что теперь, закопаем меня прямо здесь? Где там твой поезд?  
Чтобы не ждать следующую электричку, до отходящей через три минуты пришлось бежать через длинный зал ожидания и половину платформ. Когами рухнул на сидение как подкошенный, на побелевших щеках проступили яркие багровые пятна, по лбу струился пот.  
— Слушай, все-таки, — отдышавшись, повернул он голову к Гинозе, не отрывая ее от спинки кресла, как будто сил на это уже не оставалось. — Твой отец… он был полицейским в начале девяностых, верно? В Ките… это пока Бюро не сократили в девяносто шестом, выходит, стал второй региональный отдел?  
— Это к чему сейчас было?  
— Его звали, случайно, не…  
— Заткнись, Когами. Просто заткнись и все.  
Как ни странно, он и правда надолго замолчал. Вытянул ноги, задвинув рюкзак под сидение, и принялся смотреть в темное окно, за которым рябили разукрашенные многоцветными вывесками дома. На одной из них, новой рекламе «Тосы» с малиновым вкусом, огромная женщина в розовом кимоно протягивала сложенные лодочкой руки вперед и смотрела, казалось, прямо в душу лишенными всяких эмоций глазами.  
— На чем ломается человек, вот вопрос, — тихо проговорил Когами полчаса спустя, глядя в пустоту прямо перед собой. — И на чем не ломается. Как бы это хорошо понять.  
Потом он закрыл глаза и не просыпался до самой Сайтамы. Когда электричка, разогнавшись, качнулась на повороте, его голова дернулась и уткнулась Гинозе в плечо. Дремать так, упершись виском в чужую макушку, было гораздо удобнее. Снова снились волны, на этот раз из песка, огромные, многоэтажные, они погребали под собой дома, парки, машины — как гигантские веснушчатые руки разозленного ребенка, ломающего неправильный конструктор. «Пронесет», — сказал ему Когами во сне, но Гиноза точно знал, что нет. Волна приближалась так быстро, что ни сбежать, ни укрыться времени не осталось. И тогда он, улыбнувшись, сказал: «Да, пронесет», с этими словами и проснулся. От жестких, влажных волос пахло чужим и одновременно очень близким. Мимо проходили к дверям пассажиры.  
— Поднимайся, приехали, — сказал Гиноза. Когами пробормотал что-то невнятное, приподнял голову и уронил ее назад. Лоб у него был таким горячим, что Гиноза серьезно засомневался, не вызвать ли скорую прямо с вокзала. Но стоило ему приподняться, Когами тоже встал. Пошатнувшись, какое-то время осоловело водил глазами по вагону, как будто не понимая, где находится.  
— В порядке, — кивнул он то ли Гинозе, то ли самому себе перед тем, как закинуть рюкзак на плечо, и, придерживаясь за спинки кресел, пошел к выходу.  
— Нам идти отсюда где-то с километр, — сойдя за ним на перрон, сказал Гиноза.  
Порывшись в карманах штанов, Когами поморщился.  
— Таблетки закончились. Ладно, сколько там того километра.  
Он шел медленно и упрямо, глядя себе под ноги, как заведенный. Как человек, готовый обогнуть пешком по экватору весь земной шар, не обращая внимания, влажно ли под ногами, сухо ли. Попадись ему кто-нибудь на дороге, он бы даже не додумался обойти, но к этому времени дороги здесь были пустые. За полквартала до дома, когда его начало пошатывать, Гиноза не выдержал и предложил помочь. Только перебросив руку Когами через плечо, он заметил, что того бьет крупная дрожь.  
— Так, не начинай. Завтра будет лучше, — сказал Когами, но силы покидали его стремительно, в дом его Гиноза почти затаскивал на себе, запоздало отметив, что на первом этаже по-прежнему горит свет. Не пронесет, подумал он, представляя себе, как они выглядят со стороны, покачивающиеся, обхватившие друг друга. И не пронесло. Холодный, хрустящий, как тонкий лед под ногами, голос тетки настиг их, когда они поднимались по лестнице.  
— Что вы себе позволяете, молодой человек? Среди ночи, в таком виде. В моем доме этого не будет.  
— Налево с лестницы, крайняя дверь, — тихо сказал Гиноза. — Дойдешь?  
Когами хмуро кивнул и пошел вперед, тяжело переставляя ноги, перила под его весом поскрипывали. Сверху заливисто залаял Дайм.  
— Знаете что, — сказал Гиноза, спустившись по лестнице так, чтобы не приходилось говорить слишком громко. Что-то у него было с лицом, собиравшаяся продолжать Наоки поперхнулась воздухом и отступила на шаг. — Мне через полтора месяца восемнадцать. И я плачу вам за эту комнату.  
Он прошел мимо нее к чайнику, достал пустой термос из рюкзака и наполнил кипятком, бросил на дно круглый металлический заварник с чаем и, захватив бутерброды из холодильника, поднялся к себе. Наоки все это время смотрела на него в ужасе, словно на ожившего мертвеца.  
— Весь в проклятого папашу, — пробормотала она.  
За последний год Наоки заметно располнела, из растрепанной прически выбивалась седая волнистая прядь, нижняя губа подрагивала. Кто-нибудь поумнее на месте Гинозы помирился бы с ней, кто-нибудь посовестливее испытал стыд за то, до чего довел старуху. Ему же просто хотелось, чтобы ее не стало. Вряд ли было слишком преступно желать такого в половину двенадцатого ночи, на исходе бессонных суток.   
В чем был, даже не сбросив рюкзак с плеча, Когами лежал поперек кровати, Дайм забрался сверху и облизывал ему лицо. Оттащить собаку оказалось не так уж и просто.  
— Сейчас я… посижу немного и пойду, — сказал он, и не пытаясь подниматься. — У тебя, похоже, проблемы.  
— Нет у меня никаких проблем. Обувь сними.  
Подбив подушку и пристроив его у стены, Гиноза сел на край кровати и налил чаю в крышку термоса.  
— Завтра мне кровь из носу надо в академию, — сказал Когами.  
— Утром вернемся в Токио. Ты обещал рассказать, где подхватил… это все.  
— А. — Потрескавшиеся губы разошлись в широкой улыбке. — Мы клад нашли.   
— Клад.  
— Только не ори. Пообещай мне, что не будешь орать.  
Дайм опять забрался на постель, примостившись у Когами в ногах. Сгонять его у Гинозы не осталось никаких сил. Взгляд то и дело падал на валяющиеся у кровати выдраенные до сверкающей чистоты ботинки.  
— Там, в Огисиме, где заброшенный квартал, есть канал. Упирается в пятиэтажку, которую вот-вот снесут. Уже даже обтянули этой сеткой, и там с другой стороны экскаватор, прочая техника стоит. Но! — Он согнулся в приступе грудного кашля и, обжигаясь, залпом выпил чай. Пальцы судорожно вцепились в пустую пластиковую крышку, принялись вертеть ее, ощупывать ребристое дно. Требовалось серьезное волевое усилие, чтобы прекратить смотреть на эти бешеные длинные пальцы. — Кролик достал старый план. Если проплыть по каналу — он узкий совсем, метров десять — и поднырнуть в самый низ — там есть лаз, который ведет в сухую часть подвала. А оттуда уже поднимаешься наверх, на второй этаж и... Там целая комната, Гино — целая комната — библиотека. Подшивки газет до самого начала девяностых, когда их еще издавали. Книг на полках — под потолок, стеллажей двенадцать. Мы охренели, когда увидели. И никак оттуда иначе, чем через канал ты не уйдешь, вход забит наглухо. Ну… пришлось поплавать немного. Кто ж знал, что так похолодает. Мы вообще думали, изнутри найдем другой выход. Кролик хоть как-то подготовился, а я — ну, в чем был. Поделили его шмотки надвое, отобрали, что смогли — ну, каждый себе. Он в штаны завернул, я в куртку.   
На его беззаботную улыбку было так просто повесить все лишнее, как на удобный крючок. Сделать вид, что нет никаких нервных пальцев, и никакого лихорадочного блеска в глазах, и испарины на лбу тоже нет.  
— Кролик — это кто? — спросил Гиноза.  
— В смысле, белый кролик. Ну, короче, мы там прямо в Огисиме познакомились, он тоже лазал по кварталу, искал антиквариат. Нормальный — не из местных, ты что. Это вроде взаимной анонимности, двойного инкогнито. Он белый кролик, я Алиса.  
— Нормальный, — кивнул Гиноза. Осторожно отобрал крышку и снова наполнил ее чаем. Подержал, пока у Когами перестали слишком сильно дрожать руки. Пальцы у него тоже горели, но, уже давно не болевший ничем серьезнее насморка, Гиноза понятия не имел, что с этим можно сделать.  
Пронесет, сказал он себе и постарался не вспоминать о песке.  
— И часто ты там гуляешь, в Огисиме?  
— Да с весны, — пожал плечами Когами. — Как бывает время.  
Он допил чай и потянул на себя одеяло.  
— Ты кончай на меня смотреть так, а? — раздраженно прохрипел он, а потом опять закашлялся.  
— Как?  
— Как… как ты это умеешь. Да, ты самый правильный, да, я мудак, давай как-нибудь побыстрее это проедем. Под таблетками все нормально было. Ни температуры, ни… твою ж мать. Ни крыши, ни черта. Ты вообще не ты под этими таблетками. Ходишь, говоришь, делаешь что-то. Тебе положить. Ты как бежишь по воде, а все остальное внизу, далеко, на самом дне канала, под мутным слоем ила. — Обхватив себя руками за плечи, он смотрел куда-то в сторону, слова выходили рваными порциями, будто невидимая рука нажимала Когами на грудную клетку и выдавливала их вместе с остатками воздуха. — Не выгонял я ее. Просто поспорили. Она не верит, что я нормальный, а я — ну что мне сделается. Кто ее звал приезжать со своим порядком…  
— Пиджак сними, — сказал Гиноза, — помнется.  
Процедив что-то сквозь зубы, Когами неловко зашевелился, разбудив Дайма. Тот спрыгнул с кровати и принялся носиться по комнате кругами. Гиноза поднялся и запер дверь на ключ. Потом, вернувшись, стал помогать Когами выпутываться из рукавов. Дальше — так само вышло.  
Когами перехватил его руку за кисть и посмотрел до того пронзительно, что дыхание перехватило.  
— Без тебя не то. — Шершавый, как наждачная бумага, голос надрезал в нем что-то глубоко запаянное. Стирал границу между просто ночью и ночными снами, после которых хотелось в душ.  
— Да, — выдавил Гиноза, — ты тоже… не пропадай.  
Серьезное лицо Когами треснуло, как по шву, широкой улыбкой.  
— С тобой я не пропаду.  
— Да, — медленно кивнул Гиноза, чувствуя, что дает самое важное в жизни обещание. Он зачем-то наклонялся все ниже — крепкие пальцы на его запястье вытворяли с кожей то же самое, что до этого с крышкой — крутили ее, сминали, растирали, царапали. Как будто Когами прямо сейчас тонул в бездонной трясине и цеплялся за него из самых последних сил.  
И дышал в него из самых последних сил, и впивался ему в губы, чтобы последний раз глотнуть воздуха. От этого становилось жутко, и жутко хотелось. Никто из них по-настоящему не умел целоваться, то и дело стукаясь друг о друга зубами, кусая друг друга, неловко сглатывая слюну, они путались в одежде, одеяле, крышке, чужой куртке, собачьем поводке. Желая сказать сразу все и боясь проронить лишнее слово, Гиноза смотрел ему в глаза и видел такое же мучительное желание. Обжигающе горячий, как перегревшийся системный блок, и точно так же хрипящий, Когами оказался сверху — едва удерживаясь на подрагивающей, подгибающейся в локте руке. Он ощупывал выступающие ребра то пальцами, то языком, прикусывал соски, слизывал пот с ключиц, неожиданно бережно касался заднего прохода, отчего Гиноза тихо и протяжно стонал в судорожно дергающееся плечо. От резкого мускусного запаха кружилась голова. Было больно. Было страшно. Было болезненно хорошо. Было наконец не пусто, было до того полно, что разрывало изнутри. Было мокро и липко текло по ногам. Было тяжело, когда Когами рухнул на него, как подкошенный, и стал шептать — грязные, непристойные вещи, от которых даже память зажмуривалась, влажнея. Было неимоверно сложно удержаться, не оттащить его, когда губы сомкнулись на пульсирующей головке, было до того привычно запускать пальцы в густые волосы, как будто он десятки раз уже делал это наяву, а не во сне, как будто все это происходило во сне, а не наяву. Было так легко, что казалось, тело ему больше не принадлежит, оно двигается, подается вперед, цепляется за чужие плечи, конвульсивно кончает само, а он просто плывет где-то между, в горячем облаке парного молока, чувствуя чужие руки на бедрах, как собственные.  
— Пойдешь со мной в субботу, — сказал Когами, откинувшись на спину, и облизал губы. Он улыбался до того счастливо, страшно было дышать, чтобы не спугнуть. — Придумаем, как все это оттуда забрать. Баллоны нужны...   
Резко, как чайник, выдернутый из розетки, он отключился еще до того, как Гиноза успел набросить на них одеяло. Тело саднило; прислушиваясь к хриплому, тяжелому дыханию, чувствуя голой кожей чужую, влажную и горячую, ни о чем не получалось думать, как ни старайся. Воздух вокруг насквозь пропах Когами, воздух твердил: возможно все, до того убедительно, что Гиноза поверил — и уснул. В тусклом городе, по которому он бродил в вязком, путаном сне, не было ни души. Попадавшиеся на дороге люди оказывались дронами, запрограммированными вежливо улыбаться, извиняться, пропускать вперед. «Здесь не до человека, — звучал монотонный, безжизненный голос Сайги. — Здесь остались функции: студент, продавец, сосед, который мешает. Человеку в городе больше нечего делать, его удел — пустыня». Гинозасперва шел на этот голос, потом бежал. Ему казалось: еще немного и он опоздает, и вместо Сайги на кафедре тоже окажется дрон.  
Холодное солнце ударило по глазам наотмашь, с треском врезалось в уши. Он рывком сел на кровати раньше, чем понял, от чего проснулся и, жмурясь от слишком яркого света, осознал первое: проспал. И утреннюю прогулку, и может быть, даже свою электричку. Рядом, отвернувшись к стене, надсадно кашлял Когами, завернутый в одеяло с головой. Дайм тихо рычал на дверь. В нее стучали. Поспешно натянув на себя измятую футболку и штаны — прямо на голое тело, Гиноза открыл.  
— У вас есть два часа, чтобы собрать вещи, — поджав губы, заявила Наоки. Накрашенная, одетая в брючный костюм, она выглядела гораздо более сильной, чем вчера. — Вы портите здесь атмосферу. Этого я не допущу.  
— Да, — растерянно сказал Гиноза, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, с чего взялась его былая решимость, как ее вернуть и что он вообще собирался делать, так неосмотрительно с ней ссорясь. — Мой друг… однокурсник… он просто заболел, понимаете? — тихо сказал он. И сразу понял, что лучше было молчать.  
— К десяти я вернусь с соседями. Полицию здесь все равно не дождешься. Лучше бы вам исчезнуть к десяти, — брезгливо отрезала она, глядя куда-то мимо его левого уха.  
Гиноза стоял в дверях и слушал, как цокают каблуки по лестнице, как кашляет, не переставая, Когами, как, поскуливая, Дайм скребет когтями половицу. Потом он поднял крышку термоса с пола и налил туда остатки ночного чая. Разбудить Когами оказалось непросто, он уворачивался и нечленораздельно отнекивался, неспособный прийти в себя даже настолько, чтобы отвечать на простые вопросы. Похоже, в бреду ему казалось, что мать все еще не уехала: Когами то и дело сбивчиво повторял, что ничего запрещенного в комнате нет и он ничего не читал.  
Хотя коэффициент у него не поднялся выше семидесяти, вызывать врачей прямо в дом к НаокиГиноза побоялся. Могли бы возникнуть ненужные вопросы. Но километр до станции в таком состоянии Когами был точно преодолеть не способен. Спустившись в подвал, Гиноза вытащил оттуда ржавый велосипед покойного дяди. Сел на крыльце с отверткой в руках и натянул слетевшую цепь. Сходил в пристройку, где стояла тетина машина, и накачал сдувшиеся шины. Багажник над задним колесом был длинный, удобный, места для Когами и рюкзака должно было хватить. От того, что у него получилось починить велосипед своими руками, стало спокойнее внутри.  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Когами сидел на полу, на коленях, сжимая в руках потрепанную Даймом неопреновую куртку с таким видом, как будто только что похоронил брата.  
— Книги пропали, — упавшим голосом сообщил он.  
— Книги у меня, все в порядке, — сказал Гиноза, присев рядом с ним на корточки и немного встряхнув за плечи. Понимая, что делает ошибку, но не понимая, как можно врать под этим болезненно-отчаянным взглядом. — Мы уезжаем. Надо собраться.  
Все его вещи без труда поместились в спортивную сумку, с которой он переезжал сюда позапрошлой весной, сверху даже осталось место, чтобы упаковать туда полупустой рюкзак Когами и злополучные книги.  
Когами напоминал о них трижды, и только увидев, успокоился. На ногах он едва держался, от еды наотрез отказывался, только пару кружек чая в него удалось влить. Дайм бегал по двору и весело лаял на проезжавшие мимо машины.  
— Ты…, — сказал Когами, обводя мутными глазами Дайма в прогулочном ошейнике, поводок в руках у Гинозы, сумку на ступеньках, велосипед. Запнувшись, он нахмурился и замолчал. Только, сев на багажник, до того крепко обхватил Гинозу за пояс, что тот едва не потерял равновесия.  
— Ты сумку держи, — едва способный вдохнуть, выдавил из себя Гиноза.  
— Да, — спохватился Когами, — книги.  
Больше он сумку из рук не выпускал, так они и добрались до вокзала. Из окна поезда хорошо просматривалась пустая велосипедная стоянка слева от вокзала с ржавым старомодным великаном. В этом было что-то чудовищно неправильное: сперва стряхивать с него пыль, смазывать маслом, накачивать воздухом, а потом бросать под открытым небом, использовав для одной-единственной поездки. Гиноза разжевал таблетку успокоительного и постарался больше в окно не смотреть.  
— Представляешь, а раньше люди умирали от простой простуды, — сказал Когами, когда электричка уже набрала ход. — Я все время об этом читал, долго не мог понять, потом мать объяснила. Каких-то сто-двести лет назад ты мог смертельно заболеть, просто промочив ноги.  
Гиноза набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и какое-то время сидел с ним молча. Так было проще ничего лишнего не сказать.  
— По-моему, ты не слишком смертельно болен.  
— Да я не о том, — поморщился Когами и снова зашелся в длинном приступе кашля. Дыхание у него, хоть он и не шевелился, было частое и прерывистое, как будто что-то мешало вдохнуть столько кислорода, сколько требовалось организму. — Сейчас что, мне там уколют что-то, или пропишут таблетки, ну поваляюсь я потом пару дней, когда разберемся с подписями. А будь я, скажем, героем Джека Лондона, легко загнулся бы за то же время. Как этот эпизодический доктор из «Буйного дня». У меня бы не было шансов перейти из эпизодических в какие-то поглавнее. Воспаление легких, ревматизм сердца или что там еще. Смешно сказать. Ревматизм сердца, да сейчас ты просто покупаешь искусственное, а потом меняешь, если надо.  
— Если есть, на что, — пожал плечами Гиноза.  
— Еще лет двадцать — и они будут стоить как соба в Синакаве, в той лапшичной у метро. До чего же просто раньше было умереть человеку, оступился и все. Это не было поступком или решением. Смерть налетала на него, как грабитель в темном перекрестке, отбирая все накопленное. Другое дело — сейчас. Чтобы стать настоящим человеком, жить надо долго. Учиться, строить какие-то отношения, создавать. Круто быть нами, все карты в руках. Старый опыт и новые возможности, — задыхаясь все сильнее, Когами от этого только быстрее говорил, будто боялся куда-то не успеть или не хотел прислушиваться к себе, заглушая болезненные ощущения осипшим голосом. — Вот даже в общаге: мать когда училась, там еще сидели специальные люди, присматривали за порядком. А сейчас и замков нет, никто тебе слова не скажет. Заходи с Даймом и живи. Тесновато, конечно, но влезем.  
— Я сниму комнату, — сказал Гиноза, снимая очки и глядя в окно, пока пальцы машинально протирали стекла. — На той неделе найду что-нибудь. Или вернусь в Киту, если не выйдет. Всем нужно свое пространство. Дайму, тебе… мне тоже.  
— Только не дури. Езжай с сумкой прямо с вокзала ко мне, не будешь же ты с ней на парах таскаться. Гино? Гино!  
Только надев очки, Гиноза перевел на него взгляд.  
— Ты меня понял? Ты ночуешь у меня. С ним.  
— Если твой кролик придет, ему разве что в коридор получится войти, — зачем-то сказал Гиноза.  
— Причем тут кролик вообще? — Когами нахмурился. — Да и… откуда ему знать, где я живу.  
— И правда, откуда, — кивнул Гиноза.  
За врачом он пошел прямо на станции Икебукуро: провалившись в глубокий сон, Когами все чаще глотал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, кашлял и не приходил в себя даже от легких пощечин. Медицинский дрон возился вокруг него несколько минут: засовывал в рот резиновую пластину, чтобы разжать зубы, брал с горла соскоб, просвечивал зеленоватой лампочкой на конце длинного манипулятора. Гиноза ни на шаг не отходил от них, даже мигать перестал: смотреть на то, как машина деловито возится с бессознательным, распластанным в кресле человеком, было неприятно. «Ничего страшного! — весело сообщил дрон, — Амбулаторная машина уже подъезжает на перрон, время ожидания две минуты». Хоть изскорой вышли живые люди.  
«Типичная пневмококковая пневмония, — скороговоркой выпалила худая, плечистая медсестра, не менее механическая, чем крутившийся под ногами дрон, от которого Дайм зажался под сидение и отказывался выходить. — От недели до двух стационара, забираем в третью районную больницу, родственников известим, благодарю за вызов».  
Оставшись на перроне один, Гиноза еще долго смотрел вслед уехавшей скорой, а потом отправился на пересадку. Ехать в пустую комнату Когами ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего, хоть тяжелая сумка и давила на плечо, а с животными в академию не пускали.  
— Сидеть смирно, — приказал он Дайму, привязывая поводок к велосипедной стоянке у ступенек. По расписанию лекция Сайги заканчивалась через десять минут. Гиноза подождал в коридоре, пока из дверей выйдут первые студенты. В этот раз их и двух десятков не набралось. Когами как чувствовал, когда рвался сюда со своими подписями.  
Невозмутимый, как обычно, профессор собирал бумаги в портфель, когда Гиноза подошел — извиниться, что опоздал.  
— Не стоит извиняться, — отмахнулся Сайга. — Я все понимаю.  
— Неправда, вы не понимаете. Я… правда опоздал. Когами заболел, надо было вызвать врача.  
— Заболел? — Темная бровь искривилась, взметнувшись вверх, на лбу собрались глубокие морщины.  
— Простудился, — кивнул Гиноза.  
— Простудился, — повторил Сайга, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по кожаному портфелю.  
— Правда, простудился, а не… нет, простудился. Пневмокакая-то пневмония, врач сказал. Профессор, я… хочу спросить.  
Под внимательным, изучающим, будто сквозь толстое увеличительное стекло, взглядом, стало неловко — сразу за все.  
— Пойдемте, — сказал Сайга. И молчал до самой машины, в которую, против обыкновения, предложил Гинозе садиться.  
— За кофе нам будет удобнее говорить. А потом я вас подброшу, куда вам там надо. Судя по вашему виду, на следующие пары вы точно не собираетесь. Надеюсь, ваш волкодав не намочит мне сидение.  
— Это хаски, — вымученно улыбнулся Гиноза. — И он хорошо воспитан.  
Они добрались до небольшого ресторанчика с террасой на окраине парка Хондзё, вместо обслуживающих дронов здесь еду по-прежнему разносили люди, две крошечных, миловидных девушки в традиционных кимоно с большими бантами. Сайга заказал сашими, к которому потом так и не притронулся. Гиноза тоже не собирался, но при виде еды набросился на нее как оголтелый. Отхлебывая кофе из крошечной чашечки, почти полностью скрывавшейся в широкой ладони, профессор продолжал рассматривать его, слегка прищурив глаза.  
— У меня вопрос о книгах, вы должны такое знать, — собравшись с мыслями, сказал Гиноза. — Почему их запрещают?  
— Кто вам сказал, что их запрещают? — переспросил Сайга.  
— Магазинов нет, в сети не найдешь текстов…  
— Их не распространяют — это верно. Правящей партии, или как сейчас принято говорить, Сивилле — это невыгодно.  
— Почему?  
— Почему, по-вашему?  
Съев пару кусочков рыбы, Дайм улегся под столом у них в ногах и терся мордой о лодыжку Гинозы, у которого стремительно портился аппетит.  
— Чтобы лишние знания не мешали людям жить, как предписывает Сивилла, — ответил он, помолчав. — Книги писали люди, люди могли быть по нынешним меркам латентными преступниками, а значит, свои преступные тезисы они могли излагать в сочинениях, читая которые, может помутиться кто-то еще.  
— Все верно, — кивнул Сайга. — Но запретный плод особенно сладок. Поэтому Сивилла ничего не запрещает, она просто ограничивает возможность доступа. Если ваше желание ознакомиться с книгой сильнее желания Сивиллы не дать вам это сделать, вы сможете найти способ его удовлетворить. И это никак не будет противоречить воле Сивиллы. В Токио, вы не поверите, осталось довольно много читающих людей. Хотя они все чаще задумываются о судьбе, постигшей динозавров.  
— То есть, — упершись руками в колени, Гиноза подался вперед, — абстрактный студент не нарушит никакой неизвестной инструкции, если наткнувшись на книгу, ознакомится с ней или передаст ее другому абстрактному студенту.  
— Какую книгу? — слишком спокойно спросил Сайга. Гиноза почувствовал, как рубашка начинает липнуть к спине.  
— Абстрактную книгу.  
Сайга отставил чашку на стол, потянулся за кофейником и наполнил ее во второй раз.  
— Вы не спрашиваете меня об абстрактной книге, как не спрашиваете и об абстрактном студенте, — медленно проговорил он.  
— Если вы говорите, что Сивилла не запрещает книг, какая разница, о каком конкретно издании речь?  
— Перестаньте упражняться в риторических вопросах, если вам известны ответы. О чем вы на самом деле хотели поговорить?  
Гиноза покачал головой.  
— По-моему, вы сейчас опять мне льстите, профессор. Мне неизвестны ответы. Я правда не понимаю, как так выходит — по вашим же словам — что не существует запрещенных книг, но бывают менее незапрещенные книги, чем другие.  
— И это, конечно, не имеет никакого отношения к вашей с СиньейКогами находке?  
— К нашей с СиньейКогами находке это не имеет никакого отношения. — Внутри у Гинозы все похолодело. — Я с ним вместе ничего не находил.  
Профессор снял очки и почесал переносицу. В отличие от самого Гинозы, носившего обычные стекла, он и правда был близоруким, по расфокусированному взгляду это сразу стало заметно.  
— Вот как. Я думал, он имеет в виду вас.  
— Когда что?  
— Когда пришел спрашивать о списке.  
— Списке?  
— Еще месяц назад он рассказал, что вместе с другом нашел несколько книг в пустом доме. Значит, это были не вы…  
— Вы говорили о списке.  
Его узловатые пальцы еще напряженнее забарабанили по столу. Кофе в чашечке, должно быть, совсем уже остыл.  
— Назовите мне книги, Гиноза, — глухо сказал профессор и прикусил дужку очков.  
— «Сверхчеловек», «Человек бунтующий» и… «Смысл жизни».  
Медленно кивнув, Сайга снова надел очки и встретился с Гинозой серьезным, тяжелым взглядом.  
— Да, они в списке. Все три.  
— Да в каком таком списке?  
— Тише, тише. — Несколько раз профессор махнул рукой, как дирижер в филармонии. Гиноза привычно позавидовал этому бесконечному самообладанию. — Они у Когами?  
— Нет. У Когами их нет. Он… их хочет. Очень сильно. Он соврал вам месяц назад… я так думаю. Он нашел их позавчера, там и простудился. Погода резко испортилась во вторник, помните?  
— Вот как, — сказал Сайга и какое-то время молчал. — Скажите, вы уверены, что хотите услышать ответ на свой вопрос?  
— Я уже больше года хожу к вам на лекции. Я знаю, что делать с вашими ответами, — сказал Гиноза, представив себе ряд упакованных в полиэтилен саженцев. Дайм вылез из-под стола, и пришлось опять кормить его рыбой, чтобы не шумел. За это время Сайга двумя глотками выпил кофе и теперь постукивал донышком чашки по столу, отмеряя ровный, неспешный ритм.  
— Надо отдать Когами должное, он мастерски сформулировал запрос. У меня и мысли не возникло, что за ним кроется двойное дно. Его мать, видите ли, библиотекарь — поэтому, разумеется, в кругу посвященных. От нее он и узнал о существовании списка, однако не о содержимом. О содержимом он пришел спрашивать у меня. Это около тысячи изданий, которые эвристический анализ Сивиллы посчитал не просто ненужными современному обществу, но крайне ему вредящими. Идеологически несовместимыми. Их изымали из всех доступных мест еще в восьмидесятых, проверяли даже частные библиотеки. Никогда не оглашая весь перечень, чтобы не создавать нездорового ажиотажа. Конечно, каждый знал, что забрали у него лично, но ушло немало лет, чтобы желающие поделиться этим знанием смогли — совместными усилиями — составить собственный список. Красную книгу запрещенных Сивиллой книг. В определенных кругах они пользуются большим спросом. Но вам не должно быть до этого никакого дела, Гиноза. Ни вам, ни Когами. Я был уверен, он просто хочет убедиться, что вы с ним нечаянно не стали обладателями чего-то, что не предназначено для вашего внимания. И я был уверен, что его…  
— Что его друг, о котором он говорит, это я, — закончил за него Гиноза. В глазах было влажно и немного щекотно, уходило все больше усилий, чтобы удерживать ровное лицо.  
— Да, что его друг — это вы, — кивнул Сайга и задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу.  
— Иначе вы бы не дали ему список. Потому что боялись вы не за него, а за меня. Потому что я… слишком впечатлительный. И сын латентного преступника.  
— При чем тут ваш отец. — Поморщившись, Сайга посмотрел на него с привычным раздражением, отчего держаться стало легче. — Где сейчас эти книги?  
— Я не могу вам этого сказать.  
— Вы их видели?  
— Я… в порядке, профессор. Шестьдесят семь и шесть.  
Сайга надолго замолчал. Потом налил себе еще кофе и рассматривал густую коричневую жидкость, вращая чашку в пальцах. Казалось, он уже забыл о Гинозе.  
— Может, они и правы, — наконец произнес он, допил кофе и провел карточкой по щели в столе, расплачиваясь за обед. — Постарайтесь не думать об этом слишком много.  
Выскочив с террасы, Дайм погнался за бабочкой, порхавшей над нежными бело-сиреневыми цветами. Они были сделаны столь искусно, что даже колыхались, трепетали лепестками на ветру. Из года в год голографические изображения все больше походили на настоящие. Скоро настанет время, подумал Гиноза, когда никакая наблюдательность не поможет отличить подделку.  
— Что за безвкусица, — скривился профессор, — эта магнолия в сентябре.  
В машине он спросил, куда подбросить Гинозу, и всю дорогу до общежития больше не открывал рта, даже насчет Дайма не шутил.  
— Они не правы, что бы вы там себе ни надумали, — сказал Гиноза, когда машина остановилась.  
Усмехнувшись, Сайга покачал головой.  
— Всю жизнь я провел в уверенности, что лишнего знания не существует. Но глупо кормить гостей мышьяком просто потому, что он завалялся у тебя в шкафу. Хорошего дня. И тебе тоже, адское отродье.  
— Это хаски, профессор, — на прощание сказал он, надеясь, что Сайга все поймет правильно. С легкими шутками у Гинозы, в отличие от Когами, всегда были проблемы. Половину он не понимал, половина в его изложении почему-то звучала слишком грубо. Синий седан развернулся и уехал раньше, чем он смог определить сквозь мутное стекло, получилось ли в этот раз.  
В комнате Когами по-прежнему царил идеальный порядок, сложенные ровными стопками книги стояли у стены и на подоконнике, бумаги на столе лежали ровно, уголок к уголку. Даже две кружки сохли на полке над раковиной развернутые ручками в одну и ту же сторону. Невозможно было — но следовало — представить себе живого Когами в такой обстановке, затянутого в абсолютный, безупречный порядок из года в год.  
Может, поэтому он так и спешил вчера уехать. Садиться на идеально застланную кровать было неловко, наполнять ослепительно чистую кружку водой из-под крана — преступно. Каким же сильным следовало родиться человеком, чтобы не позволить себя пригладить. Вот зачем ему на самом деле требовались эти книжки, эти капсулы, эти заброшенные кварталы, кишащие подозрительным отребьем. Гиноза швырнул сумку в угол и присел на край кровати. Дайм крутился на месте, вставал на задние лапы, обнюхивая начисто протертые от пыли потрепанные стопки, нечаянно своротил одну. Медленно, но бесповоротно его хаотичная возня оживляла комнату. Наконец-то здесь стало можно дышать и даже позволить себе открыть форточку, по которой мелкой дробью моросил дождь.  
Телефон Когами не отвечал, но в больнице сказали, что с ним все в порядке. Гиноза поймал себя на том, что боится раскрывать сумку, ожидая: дверь откроется с минуты на минуту. Теперь он лучше понял, зачем в старые времена людям были нужны замки. Поглубже спрятав книги в сумке, он достал свежую футболку и переоделся. Вытащил из рассыпавшейся по полу стопки первый попавшийся томик, выбрав по названию — «Отцы и дети», — и не заметил, как увлекся, следя за постоянными переездами неприкаянных студентов; каждое их новое знакомство с другими людьми безотчетно раздражало, все были до того неподходящие, неверные, не такие, что сразу стало ясно: ничем хорошим это не кончится. «Стало быть, — спрашивала у Базарова Одинцова, в которую его угораздило болезненно влюбиться, — по-вашему, нет разницы между глупым и умным человеком, между добрым и злым?» Базаров ответил ей до того хорошо, что Гиноза перечитал этот отрывок дважды: «Нет, есть, как между больным и здоровым. Легкие у чахоточного не в том положении, как у нас с вами, хоть устроены одинаково. Мы приблизительно знаем, отчего происходят телесные недуги; а нравственные болезни происходят от дурного воспитания, от всяких пустяков, которыми сызмала набивают людские головы, от безобразного состояния общества, одним словом. Исправьте общество, и болезней не будет». Вскоре последовала унизительная сцена признания в любви — одностороннего, жалкого. Он захлопнул книгу и решил больше к ней не возвращаться. За окном давно стемнело, дождь прекратился, но из форточки задувал промозглый, влажный ветер. Гиноза поднялся закрыть окно и замер у подоконника.  
На земле внизу, прямо под окном, стояла одинокая фигура в светлой ветровке, с наброшенным на голову капюшоном. Лица с такого расстояния, да еще в темноте, нарушаемой только светом из окон, — разглядеть не получалось. Человек изучал именно его окно, в этом сомнений не было. Гиноза — смотрел на человека. Так продолжалось несколько минут, потом человек развернулся и пошел в сторону, к калитке. Часы показывали четверть первого ночи.  
Гиноза погасил свет и лег сверху, на одеяло. Дайм недовольно ворчал из коридора, тыкаясь носом то в дверь уборной, то в шкаф.  
— Сейчас надо уснуть, — сказал Гиноза. — Завтра буду думать, что с этим делать.  
Внезапная мысль о том, что утром уже будет пятница, а не четверг, заставила его приподняться, проверить календарь на телефоне. Стоило день не появиться на занятиях, и все смешалось. И верно, на телефоне уже почти полчаса, как наступила пятница. Гиноза встал, бросил в кружку пакетик, поставил воду на огонь. Принялся мерить шагами узкий промежуток между столом и кроватью, машинально подбирая и сбрасывая на кровать рассыпавшиеся книги. Вспоминалось сосредоточенное, задумчивое лицо Сайги. Что-то непременно должно было случиться в академии, случиться — из-за этого разговора, а вовсе не потому, что Мацуо кого-то подговорил. Он впервые серьезно пожалел, что Когами так неудачно слег, до сих пор это казалось Гинозе скорее удачным. Не с кем было поговорить, некого послушать. Они могли бы спорить об этом или даже поссориться, но так Гиноза хотя бы смог высказать кому-то все, что думает об этих лекциях, этих книжках, этих списках и определенных кругах. Можно было бы утром поехать в больницу, но встречаться с матерью КогамиГиноза боялся. Почему-то был уверен наверняка, что ни она, ни он сам, узнав с кем говорит, не смогут закончить разговор хорошо. Никому такого было не надо.  
Он проверил, крепко ли закрыто окно, и набросил ветровку поверх свитера. Вытряхнул все вещи из сумки, проложил книжки по дну и прикрыл их резиновой курткой, сверху бросил еще темную майку для верности. Поискал в столе у Когами и нашел нужное: крупный наручный фонарь. Забросив сумку на плечо, поднял с кровати поводок и вышел в коридор.  
— Пошли, Дайм. Гулять.  
Они спустились. Не отпуская пса с поводка, Гиноза обошел здание общежития, остановившись у четвертого справа окна. Включил фонарь и принялся внимательно рассматривать землю. Ему повезло: среди травы, в коричневой проплешине четко отпечатался рифленый след ботинка. Гиноза взял Дайма за ошейник и ткнул в след носом.  
— Ищи.  
Потоптавшись на месте, Дайм потянул его в ту самую сторону, куда уходил человек в ветровке. Они вышли за калитку и свернули в сторону автобусной остановки. Вот и все, подумал Гиноза, если он уехал на ночном автобусе — толку от этого не будет. Но, подергавшись в разные стороны, Дайм снова потрусил вперед, по тротуару. Так они и шли, квартал за кварталом, мимо потухших витрин продуктовых магазинов и искрящихся вывесок электрозаправок, вдоль жилых кварталов, через несколько подземных переходов. Пару раз Дайм почти терял было след — настолько, что Гиноза серьезно сомневался, правильно ли они по-прежнему идут. Мы просто гуляем, говорил он себе. Шел третий час ночи, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Обогнув широкополосную развязку и вывернув из-под моста, Гиноза увидел большое голографическое табло, красными иероглифами по синему полю было написано: «Квартал, предназначенный для расселения. Не рекомендовано заходить». Дайм уверенно тащил вперед.  
По обе стороны от проезжей части темнели старые многоэтажные постройки, с покосившихся столбов свисали оборванные, обесточенные провода. Некоторые окна по-прежнему горели, из подворотен доносились голоса. Воняло гнилью, прямо на дороге попадались кучи мусора — пустых бутылок, объедков, упаковок из-под лапши быстрого приготовления. Чем глубже Дайм его заводил, тем больше встречалось людей. Некоторые были одеты вполне прилично, хоть и старомодно, тела других едва прикрывали обноски. Кто-то громко храпел, скукожившись под стеной, кто-то надрывно горланил, цепляясь к прохожим. Несколько человек выпивали вокруг большой деревянной бочки, их раскрасневшиеся от алкоголя лица в свете покачивающейся над бочкой лампочки всколыхнули детскую память Гинозы, он поспешил отвернуться. На бордюре поодаль сидел мужчина с разрисованным красной краской лицом и белым кругом на носу, старательно нюхавший полиэтиленовый пакет. Через дорогу от него другой мужчина, постарше, с кустистой седой бородой, показывал двоим неброско одетым людям деревянную трубку, из которой можно было плеваться дротиками. Над входом в здание, у которого они стояли, висел кусок плотной заламинированной бумаги с надписью от руки: «убойная сила». Парень с короткой стрижкой и без передних зубов нехорошо посмотрел наДайма, в его глазах даже в этом полумраке читался неприкрытый голод. Таких голодных взглядов становилось больше, кто-то уже шел за ними следом, не приближаясь, но и не теряя из виду. Как ни странно, по смердящим застарелой мочой и мусором улицам, мимо ржавых остовов старых машин, Дайм бежал гораздо быстрее, чем раньше. Спереди повеяло сыростью и смешанным с хлоркой дерьмом. До сих пор Гиноза и не догадывался, что у стольких запахов в его голове имеются свои названия. Протиснувшись мимо мусорных баков, они оказались на узкой лестнице, спускавшейся в наполненный бурой водой канал. По другую сторону темнело здание, затянутое строительной сеткой, вокруг него виднелись мертвые силуэты машин. Обнюхав лестницу и воду, Дайм заскулил.  
— Ты молодец, молодец, — потрепал его за ухом Гиноза, скормив сразу полпакетика палочек со вкусом тунца. Оставив Дайма вылизывать пустой пакет, он спустился на пару ступенек, присел и щелкнул кнопкой на напульснике. Нижние ступеньки были плотно затянуты бурым илом, на котором виднелось много свежих следов. Выключив фонарь, Гиноза спрятал его обратно под рукав ветровки.  
— А теперь давай попробуем не превратиться в ужин. Рядом.  
Кто-то шарахнулся в сторону из переулка, когда он обернулся. Ветер пронзительно завывал, трещал вывалившимися из разбитых окон остатками жалюзи, скрипел ставнями, продувал сквозь одежду. Главное, точно знал Гиноза, двигаться уверенно. Он намотал поводок на руку, спрятал очки в карман и пошел назад, глядя прямо перед собой.  
Их несколько раз окликали, но близко никто не полез. К мосту, за которым начиналась цивилизация, они вышли на рассвете. Гиноза бессильно рухнул на ближайший бордюр и какое-то время сидел, обняв Дайма и уткнувшись лицом в теплую густую шерсть. А потом, вернувшись в общежитие, долго мыл ему лапы. «Постарайтесь не думать об этом слишком много», — говорил Сайга. Он и не думал. Сканер показывал семьдесят два и четыре десятых.  
— Я же делаю то, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Гиноза сканеру, как будто Сивилла могла его слышать. — То, что мы с тобой считаем правильным.  
Самым простым в его плане было взять напрокат водолазный костюм. Самым сложным — достать бензин, в сети он не продавался, пришлось специально ехать на окраину Киты, где точно сохранилась старая мастерская. Зажигалку он купил там же, у полуслепого, охромевшего после инсульта Раппо даже сигареты под прилавком до сих пор водились, все говорили об этом. Старик посмотрел на него со странным прищуром, но вопросов задавать не стал. Возвращаться в Огисиму без Дайма оказалось совсем не страшно, наоборот. Так — без очков и собаки, в самом старом из трех своих свитеров, он привлекал гораздо меньше внимания. К полудню, когда Гиноза туда добрался, улицы были мертвы. Редкие встречные спешили по своим делам. Он едва не заблудился, свернув не в тот переулок, но вскоре вышел к каналу. Натянул костюм прямо на одежду, запаковал рюкзак с книжками и наглухо закрученной литровой бутылкой в водонепроницаемый мешок. Нацепил маску на глаза. Глубоко вдохнул — и, не давая себе времени передумать, прыгнул в мутную рыжую воду.  
Канал был неглубоким, метров пять до покрытого илом и мусором дна, но продвигаться в грязной, темной воде приходилось почти на ощупь. Надевать поверх костюма фонарь Гиноза побоялся: хоть на крышке и было написано «водонепроницаемый», но вид у него был довольно дешевый. Доплыв до противоположной бетонной стены, Гиноза вынырнул и заглотил следующую порцию вонючего густого воздуха. Проход, о котором рассказывал Когами, обнаружился на самом дне — две из шести решеток заграждения были недавно кем-то выпилены, позволяя легко протиснуться человеку. Узкий сток за решеткой был полностью залит водой, только под самым поросшим плесенью и мхом потолком оставалось немного места, где можно было передохнуть, постоянно упираясь макушкой во что-то омерзительно скользкое и бугристое. Сток заканчивался Т-образным перекрестком, одним концом уткнувшимся в глухую стену с неповрежденной решеткой внизу. С другой стороны Гиноза наконец нащупал полузатопленную лестницу. Выбравшись на нее из воды, он ненадолго замер, напряженно водя головой из стороны в сторону, но ничего, кроме мерного плеска внизу, не услышал.  
Он расстегнул мешок, достал фонарь из кармана рюкзака, надел напульсник и включил свет. Серо-зеленые ступеньки вверху заканчивались лестничной клеткой. На выщербленных временем стенах кое-где попадались полустертые надписи краской или маркерами, по-японски и не только, но ничего уже было толком не разобрать. Из лестничной клетки был выход в огромное, со спортзал размером, помещение, заваленное хламом, кое-где на полу чернели остатки старых кострищ. Сюда уже долетало жужжание и тарахтение строительныхдронов снаружи. Осматриваться Гиноза не стал и сразу поднялся еще на один этаж. Луч фонаря скользнул по длинному коридору, выхватил распахнутую дверь в конце. С той стороны послышался шорох. Поглядывая под ноги — пол здесь был еще сильнее захламлен, будто после взрыва или землетрясения, приходилось то переступать через сломанную куклу с оторванной головой, то обходить валяющийся поперек прохода ржавый холодильник, — Гиноза дошел до открытой двери.  
Сквозь заколоченные ставни в просторную комнату проникал едва заметный свет, что-то мелькнуло и из-под закрытой двери в дальнем углу. Все стены были уставлены трехметровыми деревянными стеллажами, как и рассказывал Когами, поодаль, у одного из них, стояла раскрытая металлическая стремянка, в свете фонаря на ней блестели капли воды. На потолке даже сохранилась большая, свисающая до середины комнаты люстра, затянутая густым слоем пыльной паутины. Выключатель Гиноза решил мокрой рукой не проверять. На некоторых полках книг не было вообще, некоторые были заставлены до половины. На полу стояло с десяток раскрытых картонных ящиков, приоткрыв один, он увидел сложенные в четыре стопки одинаковые «Смыслы…», всего штук пятьдесят. Двух верхних книг в ящике не хватало. Из соседнего, где хранились томики «Человека бунтующего», растащили уже около половины. Гиноза рассеянно осматривался, обводя фонарем сотни разноцветных корешков на полках. Он никогда в жизни не видел столько бумаги в одном месте. От ощущения, что он без разрешения находится в чужом доме, стало до того неловко, что захотелось немедленно выбежать вон. Но с юридической точки зрения это имущество давно было отчуждено, напомнил себе Гиноза, ни у кого с девяносто первого года не осталось права собственности на помещения в кварталах, которые после цунами были признаны непригодными для жизни. Таким образом, до тех пор, пока государство не высказывало своего отдельного мнения, он имел право находиться здесь, как и любой другой человек. И делать с тем, что обнаружит здесь, все, что пожелает — в рамках закона. В конечном итоге, здание все равно предназначалось под снос, вокруг него уже вели подготовительные работы.  
Дойдя до конца комнаты, он приоткрыл дверь. Луч упал на газеты, разосланные прямо на полу. Еще недавно кто-то читал их здесь — пожелтевшие цветные листы тонкой бумаги, испещренной мелкими иероглифами с фотографиями — то небольшими, то на полразворота. Одну из них, перевернутую вверх ногами, он узнал. Молодой отец обнимал маму и улыбался прямо в камеру, рядом стоял тот самый неприятный, тяжелый тип с проседью на висках — его старший коллега. Жирный черный заголовок над фотографией гласил: «Заговор в рядах полиции». Стоило сделать всего несколько шагов вперед. Несколько простых шагов.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептал Гиноза. — Тварь, животное, эгоист. Ненавижу.  
Он бегло осмотрел комнату, так и не переступив порог. Огромный пыльный шкаф, стол, железные полки, уставленные картонными ящиками. И — вдоль стен, на шкафу, на низком потертом диване — газеты, газеты, газеты. Ни окон, ни других проходов здесь не было. Хлопнув дверью, Гиноза обнаружил ржавый засов и, навалившись всем весом, задвинул его.  
— Ненавижу, — повторил он. По щекам текла уже не только вода с волос. Каким же надо было быть самовлюбленным идиотом, чтобы отдаваться собственным желаниям, не думая ни о ком, за кого ты должен отвечать. Напиваться, не обращая внимания на соседей. Стрелять из пистолета вместо использования системы диагностики преступников.  
— Ненавижу, — продолжал он повторять, разбрызгивая бензин по полкам, щедро поливая ящики. Кто-то такой же эгоистичный и зацикленный собирал их здесь все это время, новые и потрепанные одинаковые книжки. Бережно укладывал в ящики. Собирался увозить — для чего? Чтобы разбрасывать по углам этот пропитанный мышьяком корм и ожидать, когда появятся самые голодные крысы. Перед глазами всплыло осунувшееся, больное лицо Когами — и Гиноза с яростью выплеснул остатки бутылки на пол. Вытряхнул прямо под ноги книжки из рюкзака. От вони немного кружилась голова. Щелкнув зажигалкой, он швырнул ее в угол. Полки вспыхнули с треском, точно груда жухлых осенних листьев. От них повалил густой сизый дым. Подхватив мешок, Гиноза выбежал из комнаты и побежал по коридору, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, спустился вниз, к воде, затянул горловину мешка на рюкзаке, нацепил на глаза очки, полез в воду, но запоздало вспомнил о фонаре, выключил его, снова полез расстегивать мешок…  
Из головы никак не шли эти капли на стремянке.  
И откуда там было взяться свету за закрытой дверью без окон.  
И шорох.  
Сердце билось как бешеное, стучало в висках. Сбросив рюкзак на лестнице, он спустился в воду, неловко поскользнувшись на ступеньке и больно ударившись бедром, выполз обратно на четвереньках, вскочил на ноги и бросился назад, включая фонарь на ходу. По коридору уже стелился густой дым, Гиноза спустил мокрую маску на нос, чтобы она хоть немного помогала дышать, когда воздух в легких закончится, — и рванул вперед, не разбирая дороги. Два раза он чуть не упал, споткнувшись. Глаза слезились и саднили. Стены комнаты были охвачены пламенем, с потолка валились горящие куски отделки. Промчавшись мимо ярких костров на месте ящиков, Гиноза дернул засов, но влажная рука соскользнула, только кожу содрал. С той стороны в дверь кто-то отчаянно ломился. Вдохнуть хотелось все сильнее. «Чтобы стать настоящим человеком, жить надо долго», — говорил Когами в поезде. «Весь в проклятого папашу», — говорила Наоки. «Спасая мир, мы отдали на растерзание друзей», — говорила книжка голосом Сайги.  
Засов наконец поддался и пошел в сторону. Из густого дыма — откуда его столько там набралось? — на Гинозу вывалился голый по пояс человек с повязанной вокруг лица рубашкой и тут же врезал ему под ребра. Согнувшись, Гиноза отпрянул назад. В свете огня мелькнули длинные светлые волосы. Сделав еще несколько шагов к выходу, человек оступился, споткнулся и упал на четвереньки. Глотать обжигающий легкие воздух было большой ошибкой, перед глазами пошли круги. Гиноза бросился вперед, схватил блондина за руку и потащил за собой. Тот больше не дрался, но и идти не мог. Перекинув его руку через плечо, Гиноза тащил его по коридору и старался дышать поменьше. Кое-как они спустились по лестнице, которая тоже дымилась. Нацепив мешок за плечи, Гиноза содрал со спутника рубашку и попытался, брызнув водой в раскрасневшееся лицо, привести в себя. Стоя по колено в воде, тот покачнулся, посмотрел на Гинозу невидящими глазами, а потом, согнувшись, сблевал себе под ноги. Дымом уже тянуло даже в канализацию.  
— Уходим, — сказал Гиноза. — Я тебя вытащу. Только не дыши.  
Он сбросил мешок и надел его на спутника, повернулся к тому спиной и заставил обхватить его руками за грудь. Так и поплыл. Тяжесть чужого тела тянула ко дну, приходилось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы хотя бы на один вдох приподниматься над грязной водой. Все шло неплохо до решетки, а потом руки на его груди разжались, скользнули по бедрам и пропали совсем.  
Гиноза вспомнил яростное, безумное лицо, с которым блондин ему врезал.  
«Кролик хоть как-то подготовился…»  
Ящики с книжками.  
«Нормальный, не из местных, ты что…»  
Под ребрами до сих пор ныло.  
Он точно знал, что совершает ошибку, ныряя вниз. Но ни один полицейский, даже будущий, не имел права лишать человека жизни без разрешения системы психологической диагностики и подавления.  
Подхватывая тело со дна, Гиноза сам едва не захлебнулся, неловко зацепившись за торчащий из бетонной стены штырь. Из последних сил он добрался до берега — и понял, что просчитался с направлением, оказавшись в стороне от ступенек. Выбраться по скользкой отвесной стене не вышло бы даже у него одного. В панике он замотал головой, пытаясь определить, в какую сторону плыть. За спиной, по стенам здания, уже ползли языки пламени, в небо поднимался столб дыма. Вспомнить, где же была эта чертова лестница, когда он кормил Дайма, никак не получалось. «Направо или налево, — сказал спокойный голос Когами в голове. — Орел или решка. Определяйся, ну!»  
Гиноза так и не понял, направо или налево он поплыл. Мало когда в своей жизни он радовался так же сильно, как почувствовав под щекой скользкий, омерзительно липкий ил, покрывавший ступеньки. Вытащив по ним наверх бездыханное тело, Гиноза несколько раз понажимал на грудь, смутно припоминая, как там учили на курсах. Потом поднял повыше острый подбородок, запрокинул назад чужую голову, зажал нос и несколько раз резко выдохнул ему в рот. Потом снова надавил на грудь. Его самого так шатало, что даже на коленях Гиноза держался с трудом, сквозь тугую пленку, сдавившую уши, он смутно расслышал кашель. Поддержав чужое плечо, помог перевернуться и, прислонившись к стене, наблюдал, как расплывающийся перед глазами человек сплевывает воду, надсадно кашляя, как его тошнит, как, на четвереньках, он отползает и падает, раскинув руки, голой спиной на асфальт. Подышав немного, пока в голове не прояснилось, Гиноза выбрался из водолазного костюма, стащил свитер и принялся растирать им лежащего, а потом заставил его одеться.  
— Страшный ты… человек, — слетело с побелевших, подрагивающих губ.  
— Я вызову скорую, — сказал Гиноза.  
— Поздно, никого уже не спасти.  
Он неловко попробовал встать и упал бы, не успей Гиноза схватиться за край ворота. Кое-как они поднялись вместе. Запихивая в мешок мокрый костюм, Гиноза подумал: а ведь и часа, наверное, не прошло. А как будто полжизни.  
— Я останусь тебе должен. — За это время блондин успел дойти до переулка и теперь стоял, опершись о стену дома спиной. С мокрых штанов все еще капала вода, но он как будто не замечал.  
— Оставь его в покое, — сказал Гиноза. Их взгляды встретились, в крапчатых песчаных глазах на мгновение мелькнуло что-то похожее на досаду, но тут же пропало.  
— Хорошо, — серьезно ответил он. — Я так и сделаю. Пока он сам меня не найдет.  
До конца переулка они добрели вместе, а потом каждый пошел своей дорогой.  
Выбравшись из заброшенного района, Гиноза достал из рюкзака телефон и почти набрал номер Когами, но потом, передумав, засунул телефон в карман брюк. На часах и двух не было. Он съездил в Кото и вернул костюм, получив обратно часть залога за неиспользованное время. Голова время от времени кружилась, приходилось останавливаться и глубоко дышать. В груди покалывало, и немного мутило. То ли от того, чего он наглотался; то ли от того, что он сделал. Надо было что-то выпить, чтобы стало лучше. Мысли путались, кусали себя за хвост, весь его мозг превратился в нахватавшуюся блох собаку, отчаянно зудящую и подвывающую от бессилия. Не следовало ехать в общежитие, не хватало еще, чтобы блохи перепрыгнули на Дайма. По несколько кварталов он проплывал за торопящимися вперед косяками людей, прибиваясь к ним и только так чувствуя себя в безопасности. Потом приходил в себя, не понимая, где находится. Потом приходил в себя уже со сладким чаем в руках. Потом, выронив бумажный стаканчик из рук, долго пытался подобрать, но промахивался. Следовало немедленно позвонить Когами, ни в коем случае нельзя было звонить Когами.  
Как он оказался перед академией, Гиноза не помнил, ему только что казалось, будто он до сих пор не может выбрать, направо или налево плыть, а все остальное — это просто кислородное голодание, судорожные подергивания задыхающихся нейронов, предсмертный бред. Перед входом толпились люди, непривычно много людей. Ездили дроны. «Пожалуйста, расходитесь. Пожалуйста, не задерживайтесь и расходитесь. Примите просветляющие тон препараты. Обратитесь к терапевту», — уговаривал веселый механический голос. Так быстро, подумал Гиноза. Откуда Сивилла узнала, что он сюда придет, еще раньше, чем он сам это понял?  
— Пропустите, — попросил он, когда толпа сомкнулась вокруг. — Не надо заставлять их ждать. Пропустите…  
Никто не обращал на него внимания. Никто не шарахался, как от прокаженного. Никто не кричал и не пытался бить. Неужели они еще не знали, зачем здесь Бюро? Все почему-то смотрели наверх, задрав головы.  
Там, на самом краю крыши двенадцатиэтажного здания академии, стояли несколько темных фигурок. Выступившее из-за туч солнце било в глаза, рассмотреть их никак не удавалось. Со всех сторон звучало имя Мацуо. Разумеется, кто же еще мог вызвать сюда полицию. Откуда только ему стало известно?  
Он наконец пробился к яркому голографическому ограждению, которым обнесли академию, за кислотно-желтой полупрозрачной пленкой просматривались фигуры двоих человек. Один из них курил, другой сидел рядом на корточках.  
— Может, у них в спортзале батут есть?  
— И кто из нас побежит это проверять.  
— Лучше один раз за батутом сбегать, чем он сейчас ебнется, а потом глуши их тут, помутившихся, пачками.  
— Не ебнется, инспектор свое дело знает.  
— Я уже, — сказал Гиноза. — Хватит, пожалуйста. Я уже здесь.  
Пленка дрогнула, сквозь нее пролезла коротко стриженная голова с зажатой в зубах сигаретой.  
— Брысь отсюда.  
— Я…  
— Брысь!  
За спиной раздались неуверенные, затем громкие радостные крики.  
— Все, оглушили. Сворачиваемся. С тебя пиво, Сасаяма, — поднявшись с корточек и потянувшись, сказал второй человек — тот, который ставил на инспектора. Его голос Гинозе был незнаком.  
Он отступил на шаг. Желтая пленка с надписью «не пересекать» мигнула и пропала, но никто не торопился подходить к черному грузовику, затормозившему прямо у ступенек академии. Толпа разбивалась на группы, отчаянно обсуждая, пересказывая, вертя головами. На крыше было пусто.  
Гиноза еще немного подождал, когда его наконец схватят, а потом устал и сел на ступеньку. Из-за угла вывернула, сверкая мигалками, скорая, студенты расступились, пропуская ее к крыльцу. Мимо Гинозы пронесли тело на носилках. Вышел профессор, который почему-то отчитывал женщину в полицейской униформе, как студентку, долетало: «… устроили цирк… вашей совести… массовый…». Некоторые обходили Сайгу стороной, некоторые бросились поздравлять, будто он выиграл частный самолет в лотерею. Полицейские уехали.  
В голове понемногу прояснялось. По долетавшим со всех сторон обрывкам фраз выходило, что Мацуо попался с подскочившим коэффициентом и отказался сдаваться в медпункт, забаррикадировавшись на крыше и угрожая спрыгнуть. А Сайга вроде как битый час уговаривал его этого не делать и теперь был настоящим героем. О чем они говорили на крыше, всем было интересно знать, но инспектор уехала, Мацуо тоже увезли, профессор не сознавался.  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал: звонил Когами.  
— Привет, — сказал Гиноза.  
Несколько секунд он слушал хриплое дыхание.  
— От тебя я такого не ждал. — Голос из трубки был мертвым и безжизненным, как будто врачи соврали и Когами звонил уже с того света.  
— Почему? — спросил Гиноза.  
— Сайга заезжал с утра. И сказал, что написал заявление. Об уходе из академии по собственному желанию. Кто тебя за язык тянул?! Что ты ему вообще нагородил?! Носишься со своим тоном, как чокнутый, ничего не видишь вокруг! Твою мать, ты для него всегда был особенным! Лучшим! Он из-за тебя… — Когами орал все громче, но слышно его было все хуже, рука с телефоном опустилась на колени.  
Ни о каких книгах, с облегчением понял Гиноза, с ним можно не говорить.  
И от этого свалившегося с плеч груза весом в несколько ящиков, в бездыханное тело, в целую библиотеку стало так хорошо, что даже жара в горле больше не ощущалось. Мимо поднимались, спускались, топтались десятки мужских и женских ног, телефон хрипло надрывался на коленях, а он сидел и улыбался, и по щекам снова текла вода.  
* * *

Накануне своей последней лекции Сайга заехал к нему в больницу.  
— Это было совсем не обязательно, — сказал Гиноза, приподнимаясь на подушках. Из симптомов отравления у него осталась только легкая слабость, но выходить никуда не хотелось.  
Профессор поморщился, и Гиноза понял, что снова не сумел подобрать правильных слов.  
— Вы помиритесь, — сказал Сайга. — Но так лучше для всех. Когами сказал, они у вас.  
— Они сгорели в пожаре, — сказал Гиноза.  
Сайга приподнял брови, хмыкнул и надолго замолчал.  
— Я приехал просить вас о большом одолжении, — наконец сказал он.  
Не зная, что говорят в таких случаях, Гиноза неуверенно кивнул.  
— Видите ли… по ряду причин я не хочу завтра читать лекцию. Считайте это суеверием, придурью, ленью почти свободного от академических часов человека. Но она уже заявлена в плане, отмена вызовет разговоры. Попросту говоря, особенно после истории с Мацуо, мне не дадут ее отменить.  
— Как вы его убедили? — спросил Гиноза.  
— И вы туда же, — покачал головой Сайга. — Не убедил, отвлек. Тедзука метко стреляет.  
— Вы не говорите правды.  
— И не скажу. Ни вам, ни вашему другу. Так ему и передайте, когда помиритесь, лично от меня. А если он продолжит спамить сообщениями, я заблокирую его номер. И ваш тоже, просто на всякий случай.  
Гиноза улыбнулся. Профессор хорошо разбирался в людях, и он сказал «когда», а не «если». С Когами они не говорили всю эту неделю, с тех пор, как, заставив себя все-таки поднять телефон, Гиноза сказал: “Кажется, мне надо в больницу. Присмотри за Даймом, пока меня не будет”, — и затянувшееся молчание прорезало сухое: “Хорошо”.  
Удобно было, что он ничего не стал уточнять. И правда, куда еще, кроме реабилитационного центра, мог угодить такой человек, как Гиноза.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я прочитал доклад, — сказал он. Студентов к лекциям привлекала большая часть преподавателей, это Сайга до сих пор ни разу не пользовался такой возможностью, оставляя кафедру в своем полном распоряжении.  
— Тема — заброшенные районы и их обитатели. Постарайтесь не затягивать дольше двадцати минут, вы у меня будете не один.  
Гиноза пообещал, что затягивать не станет. И так увлекся, работая над текстом доклада, что когда его пришли выписывать из токсикологического отделения — раздраженно попросил не мешать.   
Привычное место Когами в первом ряду осталось пустым до самого звонка. Но дверь аудитории приоткрылась и больше не закрывалась. Сквозь щель невозможно было рассмотреть — сквозняк это или опоздавший студент, не решающийся зайти. Сайга коротко огласил тему лекции и заявил, что проводить ее сегодня будут заявившиеся за неделю докладчики. По аудитории пронесся недовольный шепот, под него Гиноза поднялся и прошел к кафедре.  
— В Большом Токио сохранилось свыше четырех десятков заброшенных агломераций, треть из них до сих пор густо населена людьми, — начал он, чувствуя, как зажимается все еще слабое горло. — Примерные подсчеты, основанные на статистике рождаемости за последние шестьдесят лет и официальном количестве жителей города, дают мне возможность озвучить цифру до ста тысяч человек…  
Прокашлявшись, Гиноза почувствовал, что может свободно говорить, не пряча глаза в планшет. Как будто вместе с густой слизью из бронхов он выплюнул в бумажный платок сковывавшую дыхание пружину, смял ее в кулаке и спрятал в карман. Больше ничто не мешало ему смотреть поверх очков на скучающие, заинтересованные, презрительные, задумчивые, отвлеченные, сосредоточенные лица. Как же много сегодня их собралось, новость об увольнении профессора успела разойтись, и посмотреть на него в последний раз сошлись с разных факультетов. Понимая, что незаслуженно пользуется таким вниманием, Гиноза решил, что попытается хотя бы сделать это не напрасно.  
После аргументов в пользу того, почему заброшенные районы нужно быстрее застроить, он продемонстрировал собственные расчеты: сколько новых реабилитационных центров придется соорудить, чтобы разместить всех незарегистрированных жителей по меньшей мере для первичного осмотра. Выходило, что это не такие уж и большие траты.  
Хотя бы несколько человек, дослушавших до этого места, в следующий раз подпишут петицию правительству за снос трущоб, думал Гиноза. Его взгляд то и дело возвращался к двери, как будто в темноте и правда находилось еще одно лицо, которому была по-настоящему адресована эта речь, наполовину явка с повинной, наполовину — объяснение. Может, оттого она и выходила настолько хорошо.  
— Еще мы с вами доживем до того дня, когда во всем городе не останется ни одного преступника, и больше некому будет заражать здоровых людей, — так закончил свой доклад Гиноза.  
И, краснея от неожиданно громких аплодисментов, добавил про себя: а значит, Сивилла больше никого не заберет.


End file.
